


Cat Scratch Fever

by snugasabugclub



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crazy, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Relationship(s), Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugasabugclub/pseuds/snugasabugclub
Summary: OK so this is a crazy story I wrote way back in the summer between the first season and the second. So a lot of characters like Fangs and Toni had not been revealed yet so they are very different from the show. Also I watched all of Sense8 after watching Riverdale and it was all kind of a came to this Riverdale meets Twin Peaks meets Sense8 thing between Chuck, Betty, and I suck at summary's its just a hot mess.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, teens partying in the woods at dusk...what could go wrong” Jughead said in his signature snarky tone. His girlfriend Betty groaned her lips curled in a smile and sparkle in her eye. The perfect blonde ponytailed girl next door was dressed in jeans, and a vintage robins egg blue with white polka dotted bikini top. Her lips were pink perfection and everything about her screamed Katy Perry's teenage dream circa 2010.

“Come on Juggy” she grabbed his hand leading him off her well manicured lawn to the curb where Archie was loading up a cooler that looked like it was filled with cinder blocks. Veronica primping her hair in the dirty mirror. Jughead was a total contrast. He was wearing black torn levies, and a white and black Joy Division shirt. With of course his gray signature beanie crowning his head. But the way Betty was looking at him. He couldn't deny her anything. He put his arm around her shoulders squeezing her a little he kissed her forehead. Not noticing the poised look on Archie's face. As if his best friend was having to hide something.

Veronica smiled, “well come on lovebirds. There is a party that awaits” Veronica looked like a goddess in a flowy white camesol over a sexualy tasteful one piece. 

A grin crossed Archie's face, coming up behind her he kissed her neck. “Come on” he rounded the group up. In the car Betty explained to Veronica the Riverdale tradition. On the last Saturday of the summer. There was the unofficial first party of the year. Usually organized by the student class president. That meant Doyle on DJ, Pussy cats making a preformance. As well as Moose Mason throwing a few kegs in for good measure. 

The whole thing sounded like hell to Jugghead but it meant a lot to Betty. This year was going to be different than the last. No Blossoms, No dead teens, No drama. Just friends, boyfriend, and college applications. Also maybe investigating the whereabouts of her parents long lost love child. 

As Archie revved the engine Veronica noticed a shiny black Vincent Black Shadow parked in front of Archie's house. “Cool wheels” she said admiringly. 

Suddenly there was a cold air as she looked from Archies tight jaw, to Betty's blue eyes, looking on edge. Jughead cleared his throat. “Yeah, it was a gift”

“From who” As soon as she asked if she regretted it. 

Archie looked at her, “Serpents”  
She could tell the vintage bike had more baggage between these three then she realized, “Oh well I always prefered four wheels to two” Veronica tried to recover. Looking at her phone for a something to listen to, settling on Khalid’s Young Dumb & Broke.

“Let's get this party started, we don't want to get there too late” Betty said trying to break the tension. 

Jughead just sat. Putting his arm around Betty. She smiled at him. 

The core four arrived just as Dilton Doyle lit the bonfire. A group of teens gathered around whooping and yelling with delight as the wood lit ablaze. For a second Betty thought it looked like a witch burning. She had just read The Crucible. Getting started on her junior reading list. 

Jughead looked around. There was the usual crowd. Doyle and his scouts were manning the fire and setting up the DJ station. 

Moose and some jocks were unloading the kegs. Reggie and Chuck were helping him. Making a note to avoid them at all cost Jughead looked to the farthest point of the party away from them.

Cheryle was holding her court listing unamused to Tina and Gina or whatever their names were. There were two faces he didn't recognize, they looked a little older. More like college students than high school students.  
Veronica leaned in close, “who are they”  
Jughead shook his head, “no clue”  
He saw the young man, grin, winking at Veronica who turned a little red.  
Jughead looked at her. “What” she lifted her hands, “I can be admired”

Suddenly a waf of ground meat hitting a charcoal grill grabbed his attention. Licking his lips he was delighted to see Ethel flipping a burger. Kevin and her were laughing about something. 

He was about to walk over when Betty interrupted his train of burger thought.  
“Hey isn't that your foster sister”  
Jughead turned his head. A blond braided girl with an auburn haired kid trailing her chased a white cat into the woods.  
Jughead laughed, “yeah that’s her”  
“Ah I would love to meet her” Veronica said, Archie handing her a red solo cup.  
“Its Peach Pear Lacroix, I promise” he said innocently.  
She laughed and gave him some eyes as she took a sip.  
“If you’ll excuse me guys, I see a ground beef patty calling my name” Jughead said. All of them laughing, they understood there was one thing that you should never get between that is Jughead and his burgers. 

Betty’s eyes glazed a cold blue that Veronica had only seen once before. Her suspicions of who could cause such a reaction were confirmed as she followed Bettys line of sight to Chuck smirking at them. He was shirtless, except for a pair of blue swim trunks and flip flops. Red solo cup in hand. Muscles flexed from unloading kegs. His body language was that of a rooster cocking itself in front of the hens. 

“You know what I’m hungry too, Burgers sound great.” Veronica ushered them along to join Jughead, Archie looking confused. Something about Veronica giving up red meat stuck in his mind. 

Bettys blood was still on fire. But she knew to follow her friends. Maybe the last blast of summer wasn't a good idea after all. She had promised herself she wouldn't get involved in the ongoing civil war in Riverdale.

“Dam Ethel, this is one damn fine burger” Jughead said with a full mouth. In Between bites. 

Betty laughed. “Well I hope the saying a way to a man's heart is his stomach isn't true.” Betty took a bun from the side table. 

“Ha” Ethel placed a patty on Bettys. Who also exclaimed as she bit into the best damn burger she had ever had. “Dear god Ethel, you're giving pop a run for his money” 

Josie kept one eye on Chuck and another on Reggie. Both winking at her. She smiled at herself wondering how dumb boys really could be. Making herself a plate. 

“Whats up pussy cat” Cheryle came over. 

Josie looked her up and down. Taking a deep breath. Cheryle was wearing a white two piece, with a cherry pattern, Red pumps, and bright red lipstick. Her brown eyes peeking over fire engine red sunglasses. 

“Cheryle” Josie Smiled. Cheryle looked Josie over. In her bright yellow one piece, and hoops. Her nails were like seductive cat claws. There was something long and uncomfortable passing between them. Only broken by Kevin holding a plate of burgers.  
“Are you both going to kiss” he asked looking from one to the other. As if he was watching his favorite soap couple about to finally admit their feelings to each other. 

They exchanged looks with him as if to demand why the hell he even dare speak with them. In response he just held out the plate of burgers. As if it were a peace offering. 

Cheryl waved him off “Scram you off brand baby Rock Hudson”  
Kevin backed away. Josie turned to Cheryl annoyed, “Really” 

Cheryle shrugged. Her eyes flashing a devilish twinkle “not my best”. Josie cleared her throat, “I have to go find the pussy cats” 

“Your friends with Josie” Reggie asked admiring the pussycat diva from afar. He was in an Urban outfitters tank and and yellow shorts.  
Chuck looked at Reggie holding back a cruel laugh, “we go to the same church” he said plainly. Secretly laughing at Reggie’s thought that he even had a chance with Josie. 

“The black one” Reggie still had his eyes on her as she slinked away from the goth princess of Riverdale high. Jason’s twin. 

Before Chuck could cook up a rebuttal a roaring thunder gripped the air. Doyle turned down the music. His eyes pissed. No one screws with three things, his guns, his scouts, and his music. Six motorcycles and seven riders, with leather vest pulled up. 

Betty gripped Jugheads arm. He looked at her apologetically. Breathing in he walked over to the serpents. He recognized them. There was Edward “Fangs” Fogarty. He had thick short cut brown hair. He looked cornfed but jacked from his time in juvy. There he had also picked up a smoking habit, which impressed Jughead as he understood they were banned. But if there was one thing Fangs was known for it was that he could smuggle anything. His grey eyes could scare a ghost. Next to him was Cricket O’Dell. Pert, and pretty red headed irish. She had been an integral part of helping the younger serpents clean money. Jughead always thought that if you gave her twenty cents she could make it twenty bucks by dusk. 

There was Ambrose Pipps. Tall and skinny with dark black skin. He threw a wink over at the pussy cats, spcificlly Mellody who rolled her eyes. A mistake she made at bible camp many years ago. An awkward first kiss she had never been able to live down. 

The pair Frankie Valdez and his girlfriend Maria Rodriguez took off their helmets. His hair was dark almost black with lighter skin and brown eyes, her hair was lighter but with darker skin. They kissed. 

Leaning on his bike was Jinx Malloy. A scrawny guy with an angular face and sandy blond hair he kept in one of those hipster hairstyles, longer on top shorter all around the sides. Jugghead thought of it as a modern mullet. Most people avoided him because no matter what, he either found trouble or trouble found him easily. By far he had more fights under his belt then Fangs, and the lengthy juvenile record to show for it. He was also known to be a bit of a hustler, from alcohol, cigarettes, and dime bags of weed. 

Then there was the serpent he had wanted to see the least. Toni Topaz. A pretty girl, that was as badass as she looked. Her dark eyes winked at Jughead, And all of a sudden Betty felt something within her stir. 

“Hey guys” Jughead greeted them a little hesitant but still genuine. After the events of the winter and through the summer they had become close. Ambrose was his new neighbor and Jinx had grown up with Cricket in the same trailer park that his dad lived in. 

“We hear there was a party” Fangs said looking around. He seemed to enjoy Cheryl outfit who gave him a please try me look. 

“We don't really like snakes on this side of town” Reggie, Chuck, Moose and jocks in toe came to them.  
“Relax Reggie” Jughead said rolling his eyes.

“Don't start with me baby snape” Reggie spat

Chuck looked at Reggie, keeping his thought to himself that Snape ened up the hero in that story. 

Fangs laughed, he took a step closer to Reggie. Sizing him up. Suddenly Reggie felt small. 

“Well then you better move your party indoors little boy, didn't you know there’s snakes all over these woods” Jinx looked at Reggie over Fangs shoulder like he was ready to pounce on Reggie.  
Archie joined by the pussy cats came over, red solo cups in hand. Josie the daughter of her mother held out a red solo cup to Fangs. Who looked at it as if calculating the probability of it being poisoned before taking it. 

“Come on, this party is open to everyone in our community” She put a hand on Reggie's shoulder, 

“Come on, dance with me” Reggie looked from her to Fangs back to Josie. Deciding to take the hand of the diva of his dreams. Following her to the makeshift dance floor. Cheryle looked at Dilton who took the hint and started mixing a summer dance anthem. 

As the night went on the Serpents mostly stayed on their side of the party, Jughead talking to them. Leaving Betty, Archie, Veronica and Kevin to hang a little away by the food. They were all talking about summer till they were joined by the two newcomers. 

“Hello” the young man said in a thick accent that only Veronica could respond to in her perfect french.  
The woman who accompanied the man complimented her in french on her french. Veronica graciously accepting.  
The woman who Archie had to remind himself he had a girlfriend while staring at extended her hand which Veronica accepted. “I am Primrose Amour and this is my brother Melvin”  
Melvin took Veronica and Bettys hands one at a time kissing them delicately as only a french gentleman would.  
“What brings you to Riverdale” Kevin asked admiring Melvins arms in his sports polo.  
“We are here visiting. Our mother was actually from here originally. She moved years ago.”  
“What brings you to a high school party” Betty asked, her inner nancy drew kicking in.  
The two exchanged glances, it was Melvins turn to speak up. “Honestly we were just walking, our mother’s family had a cabin here and ah we saw them starting a party we got to talking with ah Ethel I think her name is and we decided to stick around. The burgers” he made a gesture of appreciation taking his fingers to his lips kissing them and extending them. 

“Wait till you try pops” Kevin said. 

As the foreigners went on Betty's eyes fell on Chuck. Who she had been exchanging blatant death stairs all night. Her eyes followed the former captain of the football team as he made his way into the woods, alone. Betty handed Kevin a cup. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom” she made her way to the woods. Everyone distracted by the foreigners.

She fought the darkness growing inside of her. As she found Chuck his back turned to her. He had done his business and just as he turned he came face to face with the victim of his worst fantasies. “Betty” he said cooly. 

She took a step forward, “I know it was you.” she accused him. Her eyes were locked with his neither blinking, “who wrote serpent slut on my locker” 

Chuck smirked, a cruel laugh as he said. “What comes around goes around”  
She shook her head, “And you just like to use people and play with them like a psychopath”

Chucks jaw clenched, “I like to play, let's talk about the way you like to play, you chained me, almost boiled me, almost drowned me... There is something in you girl.” a wicked smile came over his face. He looked Betty up and down, making her skin crawl. “Tell me does Jughead like to play your games” Feeling comfortable that he had the upper hand he took a step forward invading her space. She didn't move. 

Neither of them noticed the white cat that was brushing against Chucks feet. He looked down. Betty as well. Smiling in delight as the cat bit at his calf drawing blood. Jumping back Chuck exclaimed, “damn cat” 

Betty laughed she bend down holding out a hand to give her gratitude to the animal with a pet. The cat innocently purred walking up to her. Its yellow eyes locked on her finger. Taking a little bight. “Ouch” she pulled back her hand as it scampered off. 

“It's what you get” Chuck said with all the petty he could muster. 

Before Betty could refute there was a throat curtailing scream. They both ran out of the woods. The saw a crowd of people. Suddenly a wave of fear took over and Betty searched frantically for Jughead. She saw a familiar flash of red and raven hair. “Where’s jughead” she ask panting. 

“Betty” she felt a familiar embrace. It was Jughead. His arms scooping her up. Pressing their bodies as close to each other as possible. Betty could feel his heartbeat against hers.  
Breathing she looked over his shoulder. There he was floating in the water. A dead Serpent. 

Jinx Malloy. 

Fangs looked ready to kill. Frankie and Ambrose were holding him back. As the sirens arrived. Sheriff Keller looked up at the sky as if to ask why. Sweetwater was running red with blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Every Sunday at 10AM there was one place where the people of color of Riverdale gathered. Church, to be exact the Second Church of Riverdale. The second because the first was St. Andrews which predates the second by an hour of consecration and though Riverdale has been the home of “pep” for a jubilant period it was founded in a time of deep divide between the races. 

Though small in numbers the Second was not just a church. It was where one of its beloved members announced her first run for public office. It was where that members daughter first blessed the world with her voice and met two of her best friends forging the musical trio that would breath a creative breath for their generation.

It was also where the new football coach and his son were welcomed into the community. 

“Act right boy” coach warned him before they entered the sacred structure. 

“Yes sir”

Chuck knew the game. He was named after his great uncle the honorable Rev. Charles Clayton. Who walked with the reverend doctor Martin Luther King JR. Chuck always found it entertaining that they always brought up his namesakes walking with the good doctor but never the two children they knew he fathered out of wedlock. Than subsequently abandoned those children. 

North or south whatever side of the tracks you fell on all were welcome at church.

“You’ll have to answer for your sins boy”

Sincerely and publicly.After the playbook became public knowledge there was no avoiding the thrashing. Though well deserved he knew what he would have to do. Public apology to the congregation. Private apology to every young woman involved, except for two. Every young man in Riverdales dream menaj the B and V pair. 

Roofies, chains and boy 

It was what he heard every night, “Good BOY Chuck” blood boiled. Blonde would know how it felt. To be publicly degraded. 

Val and Josie on more than one occasion made the point that it was what he had done to all of those women. To which he would counter he never physically harmed anyone, he didn't do anything more than Moose, half the football team or even Jason did. And their wrath was just a slap on the wrist. Their scouts didn't stop calling. They didn’t get the stares, the whispers. Reggie got to run for Captain, losing of course to Archie but still he was allowed the chance. 

“You know how it is” Mel said ones. Unsympathetic. He knew the rules. He chose to break them. He also chose to be a petty sexist pig. 

His father “you have to be better than them to get half of what they have boy” then the slap across the face. Just one to sting. For a second Chuck remembered the flash of fear with the rage in his father's eyes. “Do you know what this will do to you boy” 

As Chuck sat listening to Reverend Brown's sermon it all came back. Every word, every look. The time and heat of Summer still didn't change anything. The old man, Val and Trev's great uncle went on about the divide in the community and how it was the Lord's will to keep the peace. 

Even in church there were deep divides. Chuck saw it, the haves and have not. Even in the most marginalized communities there were those and them. 

The south side element of the congregation usually sat in clusters, same as the ‘right acting’ north siders. Ambrose sitting with his mother and siblings looked back at Chuck. Who looked away. There was Josie and Mayor McCoy. Who looked as if she was grasping at straws lately. 

Chuck and his father never stayed for the refreshment after Church. Tea, coffee, and whatever sweet treats the ladies of the church and Pops cooked up were all on tables in the lobby area. But today coach was hanging around having a second cup of coffee. Chuck watched his dad suspicious. 

Finally the Reverend and Mayor McCoy joined them. Chuck got it instantly.   
“Coach Clayton, Chuck. You know Mayor McCoy” the Reverend said in his deep voice. The good Reverend was in his late sixties, and still maintained a perfect posture keeping his frame at a height of 6’3’ He had caramel skin and light brown eyes that seemed to observe all. 

“Yes we're well acquainted” the mayor smiled. 

Chuck held in his thoughts but oh did they know each other. It was almost an open secret that the mayor and Riverdale's famous coach were having an affair. They continued to exchange pleasantries. Till the Mayor turned to Chuck. “The Reverend and I talked to Principal Weatherbee. He’s agreed to allow you back on the team if you comply with a few...conditions”

“What are they” Chuck asked trying to hold back the excitement of being back on the team.

The Mayor looked to Reverend Brown. “You’ll have to complete a few counseling sessions with a psychologist. Keep up your grades and keep your nose clean”  
“And you’ll have to make up with Betty Cooper” The mayor added  
Chuck looked at his father before nodding.  
“Thank you, I will be sure to”

The Cooper house smelled like warm apple pie. The cinnamon sweet smell invaded Betty's nostrils welcomed. She walked down stairs abandoning her copy of Steinbeck's Grapes of Wrath. She was met by her parents, two glasses of white wine and slice of pie to share with whip cream. She had to rub her eyes. To make sure what she was seeing was real.   
They seemed to be in a deep conversation about something. Almost a whisper. “I’m worried about her Alice. You know..I’m worried she might get into something she can't handle.”

“Something we can't handle” 

“You grew up on the southside with those types…”

“What types dad” Betty came up behind him. He turned, “Betts” he looked from her to Alice as if to ask for help. Alice taking another bite of the delicious homemade sweet treat. Polly's pregnancy had produces a lot of drama but the constant baking was welcomed by every member of the family. 

After a couple of moments of letting Hal struggle Alice wiped her mouth. “Elizabeth dear your father and I are only worried about the growing trouble in Riverdale. Between the Blossoms, Lodges, and Serpents I don't know what this town can handle next. We don't want you to get caught up in anything. The Jones boy”

“What about Jughead mom” Betty's tone was angry. 

Hal sighed, “We heard he was friends with that boy that was stabbed to death” Hall let the last word linger. 

That stopped Betty, she couldn't argue death. Till a little read bulb flashed in her head, “Clifford Blossom lived on the north side, he shot his own son”

“You lay with dogs you catch fleas” Alice said crossing her arms resting them on the table. 

“You're both wrong about judging Jughead” she said nails begging to dig into her skin. Turning around, she needed to get out of there. Their perfect blue eyed blondness was suffocating her. 

Her father sighing half heartedly calling after her. Alice waving him off let her sulk she heard her mom say. 

The truth was Betty would love to storm out she would love to be mad at her parents but right now she was mad at Jughead. He hadn't answered any of her text or calls. She did get one message from him. A text that just read “I’m fine, lone wolf tonight” She thought wolves ran in packs. They should be a pack right now, her, Jughead, Archie, Veronica, and Kevin.

Back in her room, she got changed for bed. School was now just a few hours away. She did look over and in the window she smiled seeing Archie. Sheepishly looking at her. Holding up his phone. She nodded her head. Answering his incoming phone call.   
“Worried about Jug” he asked.   
She smiled at him, a tired smile, “Yeah, you”  
“Can't stop thinking about those serpents have you heard from him?”  
“Yeah, but nothing since he texted that he didn't want to talk”  
They started talking on the phone. It was good, soothing to hear Archies concern about Jughead. Lately she hadn't felt safe and Archie always knew how make her feel a little better. They talked till Alice called up “suggesting” Betty get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck woke up as if lightning hit his heart. Thumping, thumping, and thumping. There was a slight ringing in his ear. Breathing trying to slow his heart rate. Looking out the window, the sun was creeping slowly.

Chucks morning routine had been the same since he was 12. 4:30 Wake up. 500 crunches, 100 squats, 500 pushups broken up before a three mile run or heavy lifting depending on the weather. His grandfather remarked, “Claytons don't sleep in, the early bird gets the worm boy, and you don't eat if you don't get that worm, you wanna eat boy”  
When the weather was nice, there was nothing like a morning run. It was more like meditation then exercise. Chuck liked the feeling of his muscles aching, working, no pain no gain was his mantra. 

“You're gonna need to take a little pain now to take a whole hell of a lot later” His dad would yell at them on the field. 

Pressing play on his headphones the sounds of Prodigy's run with the wolves blaring through his ears. 

What you gonna do when the hounds are callin 

A night owl by nature. Betty had never been awake at 4:30AM. Yet her body awoke. Her sleepy eyes barely awake before she had slipped on the suitable attire. Shoes, laced up she yawned. A sudden urge to push her body up and down. Flip on her back her eyes still closed her head bobbing up and down her stomach tight. Jumping up she walked past her mother staring at the sound of any unusual sound in the Cooper household. Out the door, past Archie's house. Her eyes still closed as she ran towards Sweetwater River. 

Birds chirping, the sun beginning to rise. Eyes still blurry she was still on Main Street but swore she was running at the River's edge already. Another song started in her head and she realized she didn't have her phone on her, or earbuds but could hear the music so clearly. She didn't usually listen to Prodigy or any DJ for that matter. 

“ELIZABETH” her mother screeched as she approached the house.   
Alice Cooper in her pink bath road was leaning on the door frame before she could lean into the ponytail blonde Betty began, “relax mom I was just going for a run”  
“I didn't realize you were an early morning runner...are you and Jughead fighting, is he body shaming you”

“MOM” Betty quipped at the ridiculous. Sometimes she wondered how her mother just jumped from one conclusion to the other. “I'm going to take a shower” Betty looked at her mom studying her daughter intently. Every slight move, look, as if there would be a scarlet letter somewhere on her skin. 

Betty turned on the shower, she loved running her shower hot before getting in. Letting the steam fill the room. Letting it seep into her skin. Breathing deep. She closed her eyes. 

Chuck opened his eyes slowly. He had just completed a round of sit ups. Now he was on his back on the floor, arms overhead. Catching his breath. He got up and walked to the bathroom turning on the shower. Letting the warm moist air fill around him. Usually he just jumped into the shower but today he enjoyed just taking a moment. Though when he looked at the mirror, he did not see himself or his bathroom looking back at him. But Betty, in nothing but a towel and a bathroom that was not his. 

The shock of Seeing Chuck in her mirror and the room reflected as not her home shocked Betty. Blinking there was no change. They both turned around and the reality in front of them was not the reality behind them. 

“Betty” Chuck said softly. 

“What the” Betty said. Both extended their hand’s, finger extended, expecting cold glass. Except she felt warm skin. 

When the tips of their fingers met Chuck leaped back. 

“Chuck what is going on in there” Coach Clayton yelled through the door.

Betty turned from the mirror, “Nothing, just about to hop in”

“Boy don't let the dam water run water is not free” Coach Clayton’s voice was hard. 

Betty turned back to the mirror. There she was in a towel. Putting her finger to the glass her skin was met with cold glass. She sighed relieved turning to the shower, dropping the towel and letting the warm water engulf her. Shaking her head, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. 

Standing in the shower Chuck could barely breath. Was he awake or dreaming? There Betty was in the shower with him. Her back turned to him, her eyes closed, her hands roaming her body applying shower gel. Betty was so vulnerable. Chuck had fantasized about this so many times before. But those were just fantasies. A part of him couldn't resist. His hand outstretched he was so close. Breathing deep, in and out. closing his eyes the tips of his fingers hovering so close they felt her radiant heat. A small spark of electricity shocking him. 

The hair on the back of Betty's neck stood. As if to warn her. Opening her eyes and turning around. Expecting someone to be there. 

There was just the fogged over glass. Applying her shampoo she started thinking. She wondered how Kevin's date went last night.

Chuck opened his eyes. His hand was just at the tile. His mind raising, he took another deep controlling himself. Letting the water hit his face he wondered what was going on with him today.


	4. Chapter 4

333 Gravestone Heights Drive did not exist according to Chuck’s GPS. He had to pull up the email Reverend Brown had sent him. It was his first stop after the first day of school. “Stay away from Cooper and her crew” his dad said before Chuck had gotten out of the car. 

Weatherbee was careful. It looked like Chuck and Betty had completely opposite schedules to make sure their paths didn't cross. “Listen boy you don't have to tell them everything just what you need to tell them” Coach Clayton told his beloved son before sending him off to Dr. Stigr. Thinking to himself, oh if only I told them all the things we don't talk about.

The parking lot was empty except for two cars. Usually it wouldn't be anything to look twice at but they were a turquoise Pontiac Chieftan that looked like it was just rolled of the lot in 1949. There was also a white Jaguar KX120. Chuck looked at them and at the building. Wicked winds blew through the treetops. Summer was here and fall was coming. The cold would come. 

Only ones in his life had he ever gone to a shrink and that was when the good judge of family court ordered it. This time an even higher authority ordered it. The Reverend Brown, who lobbied Weatherby and McCoy to lobby the School Board to insure that a black coach be Riverdales knew football coach. No one had to say it but it was clear to Chuck that the deal was a summer of counseling and with endorsements from the community Weatherby might have to reconsider Chucks banishment from football. Afterall bulldog nation was suffering without its rising star. 

Dr. Percival Stigr had an impressive resume. Graduate Lund University with a PHD from Stanford in Psychology. He spent years traveling the world studying Dissociative Identity Disorder and childhood trauma. What made him decide to move his practice to Greendale was beyond Chuck. 

He sat in the lobby going through the instagram on his phone. Picture of Ginger Lopez and Tina Patel had photos of themselves their arms intertwined with the latest frappuccino craze in hands taking a sip. 

Moose and Midge had an obligatory couple selfie of themselves. Chuck wondered how Keller felt about it. 

Then a photo of an old friend popped up. Nancy Woods. He hadn't seen her since the summer his father told him to pack it all up and go. It had been a year already and her smile was still bright. A little taller. Her braids a little longer. She was standing with their old art teacher. Mrs. Trina. The caption read “student art show” 

“Charles Clayton” an older European voice said. One of those accents that could be German, could be Dutch, could be Finish, could be Swedish, Austrian, something thick but not quite placeable.   
“Chuck” he got up, “You can just call me Chuck” flashing his good boy smile. Polite, and charming.   
The white haired woman smiled, “The doctor will see you, just through the door down the right at the end of the hall.” She was wearing a black turtleneck with thick round black glasses. 

“Thank you” 

The silence was uncomfortable though the handsome Swedish doctor showed no sign of it. Dr. Stigr looked like a model out of a Hugo Boss add. Everything about him was stylish and sophisticated. He was used to this. Silent patients, he found those who said the least were the ones that needed to speak the most. “Have you been to therapy before” asking calmly.

Chucks eyes were ripe with wild frustration waiting for a place to direct it. “Once...It was enough for me” the memory of his tweenish self sitting in a cold dirty white washed walls office flashed through his brain. The court appointed therapist asking him questions he didn't want to answer. 

The doctor looked at Chuck studying him. “It's my understanding you have had a bit of trouble lately”

“I got kicked of the football team” every word was bitter. 

“The reverend said you had some incidents with female classmates” Dr. Stigr probed a little. 

Chuck moved uncomfortably, “that's what the school said on the paperwork”  
“What do you say” the doctor's eyes peeked over his glasses. Studying ever facial expression of the young man across from him.

“I didn't do anything. I just wrote about it in a stupid book.”

“The playbook...It's my understanding you are relatively new to Riverdale. You came in Freshman year” the doctor looked from his notes to Chuck. 

“Yeah my dad moved us here he got the coaching job at the high school”

“I imagine that was hard.” Dr. Stigr made sure to keep eye contact. “Your parents divorce”

“My mother left a long time ago they just made it official” The air turned cool at the mention of Chucks parents. Dr Stigr saw that they were getting somewhere. 

“Tell me about your mother”

“What do you want to know” he asked, his tone making it sound more like a dare. 

“Anything you care to share”

“She’s five five, and black” his voice dripped with sarcasm. 

The doctor’s lips curled into a small smile. The young man in front of him was not as hard a case to crack as he thought. Not like some of his other clients. Chuck was young, hurt, angry, scared and blamed the world for anything and everything. He was also longing for something he didn't have, unconditional love. “When is the last time you saw her.”

“Two years ago”

“How was that”

“Brief”

“Have you heard from her.”

“No”

“Why”

Chuck stared daggers at the doctor. “I don't care to share”

“Tell me about your friends”

“I don't have friends, I have people I know”

“Tell me about...Betty Cooper”

The doctor’s blue eyes watched as the young man across from him tensed. His muscles so tight he looked like a statue. Only his eyes move to meet the doctors and something like a sheet of ice froze over them. 

They were at a standstill. The doctor would wait

Chuck’s curiosity was too great “What about her”

“Well she wrote the article that got you suspended from school. She also had a video of you confessing to making up a rumor about her friend Veronica Lodge”

Chuck remembered the video. It left out a lot. Veronica filmed it so that you could only hear her voice, and she cut it before a stiletto stepped on his head and almost drowned him. That you couldn't see his wrist chained. Before the maple syrup, the crazy really began. 

“Why did you start the rumor about Veronica Lodge”

Chuck rolled his eyes. “You know how it is... Boys will be boys, bro talk.”

“This was more than talking, when did the book start”

Chuck rolled his eyes. As if it mattered when he started the book. What no one was talking about was that book had always been around. In one form or another.“Freshman year. It started when Moose started ragging on me. Who could get more girls. Said I was gay I told him I could get any girl I wanted so Jason said why not prove it. Next thing you know we’re all writing in who had points with who. Then it got crazy”

The mention of Jason Blossom caused the doctor to shift in his chair recovering he waved his hands gesturing for Chuck to continue“So you all just wrote in your hook ups”

“No you couldn't write your own in. Then guys would overscore themselves.”

“Hence the rumor spreading it had to get around” the doctor said. 

“Yeah, had to provide proof”

“And young women were just pawns in this game”

Chuck threw up his hands, “They got attention” 

“Unwanted and unasked for attention” The doctor said carefully. He didn't say it accusingly just plainly. Not to press his patient. His fingers wrapped around his pen. Ready to write. 

Chuck shifted uncomfortably taking a deep breath through his nose. He looked at the doctor, “Look my dad said I have to be here…”

“And you're here. To talk about what happened. Why it happened”

“I don't have to talk I can sit here”

“You can, but it is my recommendation that the school board takes into account”

Chuck crossed his arms. He looked around the room. His eyes fell on the cookoo clock above the desk. It looked old. He looked out the window. It was raining outside. There was a cat. One he recognized. A small white cat prancing through the rain. He fought a desire to jump out of the chair break the glass and pick up the cat. Take it somewhere warm. 

Even though it bit him he felt a fondness to it he could explain. 

“Do you still keep in contact with anyone from your old school”

Chuck whipped his head around, “no, not really just through Instagram and stuff. Why”

“You don't get to close to people”

The image of his mother turning her back and walking down the driveway flashed through his mind. He hated that memory. 

The doctor saw that something was wrong. His patient was gripping the sides of his chair. Chuck felt the old feeling of a weight on his chest when he thought about his mom. He breathed deep and loosened his grip on the chair. “People leave” 

Before the doctor could continue his phone buzzed. He got up “Excuse me I apologize I need to take that” picking up the phone. Looking at a little black ledger on the table.   
Chuck felt relief. Till he turned his head. At the window two black bleeding eyes looked right at him. The cat was soaking wet. Just staring at him. Like something out of a James Wan film. 

The doctor put down the phone walking back from his desk. “Well my apologies Chuck my secretary informed we have double booked. She will make arrangements for your next appointment. Free of charge for the inconvenience.”

“Oh it's no inconvenience.” Chuck was more than happy to get up and get out. Before the doctor could extend his hand the former football player was halfway out of the door. Taking the note for his next appointment and stuffing it in his back pocket he went outside. 

As he drove back to Riverdale he saw the flash of a familiar car heading towards the doctor's office. Cooper’s car was raring down the road. ‘Good’, he thought. ‘If anyone needed therapy it was Betty Crazy Cooper’.


	5. Chapter 5

TSSSSSSSSSS TSSSSSSS TSSSSSSSS TSSSSS TSSSSSSSS

The light hurt. 

Visually, and audibly. 

There was a tiny fear in the child's mind that it was going to break. Better turn it off. Sometimes it hurt mommy. She would yell, and yell and scream one time so bad the child struggled to hold in their urine. 

Betty was in the body of this child. But it wasn't her childhood. It was like watching but being in a movie at the same time. Rolling out of bed, she felt the pain of not eating in days. She felt the sensation of dirty unwashed clothes. The cheap child hans boxers and white tees from corner stores. Looking down at the small dark brown hands covered in black soot. Walking from the small room, the light beginning to flicker, into the hallway.   
Looking up and down. 

Betty could feel the little heart beating inside her chest. The walls covered in black sooty hand prints. An overwhelming fear of monsters grew, so real she looked over her shoulder, just the tiny room behind her, a mattress on the floor with dirty batman sheets. Taking a gulp she looked forward and kept walking. She heard something down the hall. Something wrong. 

Every step felt like a familiar darkness encompassing. Finally reaching the kitchen, piles of dirty dishes and rotting food stenching the room. Betty saw the woman, slumped over in the chair, a white substance foaming. 

Betty said the words but it was not her voice, “mommy” said so quiet,  
Suddenly there was a banging. A familiar yet frightening voice, “I know you're in there, where is my son”   
Betty turned to the woman, she fell over, she began shaking. She screamed, “mommy” running over. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE” 

Betty turned her head. There was Chuck. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes wild as if he was an animal choosing between fight or flight. “GET OUT” he screamed, “HOW DARE YOU” Betty closed her eyes

“Miss. Cooper” 

Betty snapped out of it. Dr. Stigr smiled, “is everything alright”  
Quickly she got up, she felt as if she was just hit by an emotional bulldozer. “Yes” she put on her plastic perfect Cooper smile. “Yes I’m ready for our session”

She had been in therapy for a few months now. Ever since the events of the party she wished she never threw. Her parents though hesitant were convinced after a priest persuaded them. The past year had been strenuous and they didn't want her grades to begin slipping or her future to be derailed. The Cooper name was a chosen name and it was theirs to protect. 

Chuck had to pull over. Processing just what happened. That memory of that day, when his dad had found him and his mother right when she had overdosed. Hands shaking he looked down. For a second a flash of soot, on his hands. As a child he innocently thought it was ghost blood. Opening his eyes his hands were as they were supposed to be. Clean and his. 

The doctor had noticed that Betty had begun to look at her hands as she spoke. As if she had never seen them before. As if they were a strange to her body. Listening he watched her. What was unusual was that her words were upbeat, describing a good week. The first at school. But the way she was looking at her hands was total fear. Wide eyes, staring at them in a terrified trance.. 

“Betty” he asked getting her attention. 

She looked up. Her hands falling. Recomposing herself. 

“Are you sure everything is ok” There was something strange in the air, he could smell it.   
“Yes” she shifted in her chair, “yes sorry, I um haven't really been feeling myself today.” a small unsure laugh passing her lips. 

Suddenly the doctor got an idea, he knew it was a gamble but he wanted to take it, “Betty last time we met, you and I were talking about what happened as a child, what you think might be the cause for…”

The darkness always scared Betty. Especially when it rained, the branches of the trees. They looked like long witch fingers scratching at her window. The night light had stopped working and Polly was in another room now. Leaving Betty all alone.Their dad had told her that when mommy had the baby the baby and Betty would share a room. But mommy didn't have the baby. Nothing had been the same sense that night when mommy had come out of the bathroom her hands bloody, crying. More and more her mother seemed like a shell. She didn't sleep. Didn't eat, and stopped playing with her daughters. 

“Beeetttyyy” A sing song voice called out. The small girl, and Chuck both raised themselves from the bed, seeing a blond woman at the door, saying in a timed child voice, “mommy” not sure that the woman there was her. 

“Betty sweetie, you need to be cleaned, come with mommy”

Unsure, Chuck placed little feet on the ground that weren't his. She beckoned and the little body he was in obayed. 

Walking to the blond woman at the door. Her face was scary. Dead greyish blue eyes staring into his and her daughters eyes. A sudden chill ran down his spine. He recognized the woman as no other than Alice Cooper. 

Taking the little hand in her cold one she guided the child down the hallway to the bathroom.

The bath was running. Alice sat down on the ledge pointing to the basin instructing them to get in. In Betty's small body he got in. The water was cold. Like Sweetwater River in winter. 

“Mommy it's cold” he said shaking

“Oh don't worry sweetie” Alice said, her eyes were so sad, so longing, so scared. She tucked a stray blonde lock behind the small child's ear.

A long moment passed, Chucks felt the tears swelling. The scream, the pressure from Alice's hand pushing the helpless child's body down. Water filling the lungs. Suddenly a struggle. A man and another small girl. The man had Alice crying and shrieking in his arms restraining her. 

“Alice stop”

Chuck catching his breath was looking into Polly's eyes, then all of a sudden catching his breath. There was Betty, sitting in Dr. Stigrs office. Staring at him. 

“Betty” Dr Stigr asked. 

The teenage dream queen snapped her head out of it. “I’m sorry doctor my head is all over the place.”

“Were you remembering what happened with your mother when she had her breakdown”

Betty felt the tear in her eye, wiping it away. “I really hate that memory”

Dr. Stigr looked reassuringly at her, “It's ok,” they continued to talk about it for a while. Betty had forgiven her mom a long time ago. In truth that was what wasn't bothering her. It was that she felt Jughead pulling away, it was being a teenage girl, School, the abominable mysterious future, and feeling that her body, mind, and soul were being violated, intruded by...Chuck. Let alone that she herself was somehow doing the same to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The scent of freshly baked gifts from the pie gods hung in the air. Pollys nesting period involved oh so much baking. They had already gone through four pounds of flour and five of sugar. They had Apple pie, Sweet Potato pie, Blackberry pie, Rhubarb pie, Blueberry pie, Pecan pie, Pumpkin pie, French silk pie, Buttermilk pie, today was Cherry pie. 

Betty walked through the house calling for names. She checked her phone to make sure Polly and the twins were ok. She had gotten a text. Polly was at a doctors appointment with their mother. And their father was at the paper working late. A smile crossed Betty's lips. She texted Juggy 

Want to come over I have pie

Chuck was at his desk, sketching. Something he only did on occasion but enjoyed more than he would admit to anyone. His dad was “working late” with the Mayor. Consulting, youth outreach, there was always an explanation that they could present to the public and the fine Church ladies. He had started sketching pies, pies on their own, different characters eating pies, suddenly he was craving warm cherry pie. Cherry wasn't even his favorite. He liked blackberry or buttermilk. Unfortunately all they had in the fridge was eggs, bacon, and spinach. Nothing as sweet at pie. 

His phones buzzer interrupted his sketching out the last bit of detail to the drawing of a pathetic looking ginger choking on cherry pie. The number saved in his phone as the emoji smiley face blowing a kiss flashed with the message, POPS TONIGHT  
He sat back, grinning, thinking about Cherry pie.   
…

Josie, Valerie, and Melody sat at a booth at pops. He had memorised their orders since they were three years old. “Wish you ladies would sing in the church choir ” he said as he placed an order of 1 cheeseburger with ketchup and pickles on the side with french fries, One chicken salad drenched in dressing with extra cranberries, and one veggie burger with the fixings and fries. Three cherry cokes all around. 

“Thanks Pop” Valerie's said eying her veggie burger greedily. 

“We just have so many commitments but for you we’ll sing a hymn or two” Josie had inherited the perfect politician's smile from her mother. 

Pop laughed, “I’ll give you a heads up ladies. I got a fresh peach cobbler baking in the back. Leave room for dessert”

“Don't worry we will” Josie assured him. 

“I still think my grandma’s is the best” Mellody chimed in between bites of her cheeseburger. 

Valerie looked half annoyed at her, in her best imitation of a southern bell she said “we all know Mrs. Maribelle of the Macomb Georgia makes the most God giving gloria's peach gobbler only made of best Georgia peaches” Her hands in the air mimicking the many ladies that church every Sunday, and attend bible study every wednesday.

 

Mellody rolled her eyes, “mock all you like but I remember you salivating after Grandma Maribelle’s peach gobbler after that show in College Park”

“Speaking of ladies” Josie chimed in. 

Valerie and Melody looked at each other. Josie was all Pussy Cats all day at all times. Josie continued ignoring the looks, “We HAVE to discuss what we're doing this summer”  
Both Melody and Val sighed, summer was just ending and Josie already wanted to talk about the next summer“I told you Josie, I already have to put August aside for College visits.” Mellody said. 

Valerie followed, “Yeah and I applied for that internship in New York”

Josie was a little furious, “But we have an opportunity to do a national tour.”

“We did that last summer” Melody said,   
“But that was small potatoes in the back of your uncle's van. I’m talking about something big where we are the headliner and not the opening act.”

“Uh oh” Mellody said unamused

“What” Josie asked her hand open, ‘why are they not taking the future of this brand serious’ she thought. Then she saw Valleries look of disgust and she knew. Chuck Clayton had walked in. 

He shook a nod their way which Mellody obligatory returned. He was many things, many things they despised but he was apart of the Church. 

Josie turned around unaffected, “Val, Mal, I have a vision, that the Pussy Cats are going to be big. Bigger than Destiny’s Child in the early 2000’s”

Mellody put her hand up, “Don't even, I already get the I am the Michelle joke all the time.” She pointer her finger from Josie to Val and back to illustrate the next point, “And people forget Michelle can sing and dance circles around the rest of em, she just chooses to devote her voice and efforts to what she sees fit, the Lord” 

Josie and Vall exchanged looks. This had been an ongoing conversation they had since their first youtube post. They were growing tired of it. 

“Are we really going to have this again, no one is questioning anyones talent or star power” Vall emphasised the last point while looking at Josie. 

Pop strode across the room to to the young man sitting alone at the counter. No matter who showed up at the counter, however wrong, lost and lonely there were. Pop made it a point to make all feel welcome. He placed a water in front of chuck. Not bothering to write down his order. He knew it by heart, but always asked out of courtesy. “What will you be havin son”

Since his first time ever dining at Pop’s he had the same thing. A chocolate milkshake burger no cheese, and fries, or just a milkshake and fries, just fries, or just a milkshake. Never had he strayed from his holy edible trinity. But all of a sudden he had a burning desire for “Cherry Pie”

“Cherry Pie” Pop repeated. The older man studying the youth in front of him. “You ok” he asked earnestly. 

Jughead moaned with pleasure. “God Betty, your sister makes the best pie” He said as if he was going to cry. Eagerly taking another bite. 

Betty laughed taking a sip of sweet tea. “I thought you might like some pie”

His puppy dog eyes looked at her. A twinkle of mischief in his eyes. He puller her chair closer to his. Taking a generous serving of pie on his fork he fed her a piece. 

Betty put her legs over his lap. He had one arm around her while the other took another bit of pie, this time feeding himself. “Uh that's so good” A little residue left below his bottom lip. 

Betty giggled her thumb slowly wiping it away. 

He kissed her thumb as it crossed his lips. 

They looked as delicious to her as the pie. 

Kissing Jughead felt electric. A spark throughout her body. Pleasure, comfort, safety and excitement. Their kiss started innocent a peck then their lips pressed a little more, their tongues shy at first began to dance. Then Jugheads hand started to explore her body. As she played with his hair. His hat falling on the ground interrupting them. 

They laughed. “Should we take this upstairs” she suggested. 

Jughead looked her in her eyes, “are you sure”

She reassured him with a peck on the cheek, “yes, and no one should be home for at least another two hours.”

Hand in hand they walked up the stairs.   
...  
“You sure you don't want a ride” Mal said as she and Val settled into her mom’s station wagon. Josie smiled, holding her phone. “Mama’s got me”

“Alright, see ya tomorrow girl” Mal said starting the engine. 

“Stay safe” Val said serious. These days in this town anyone could be a target. Being black, a woman, and related to the highest authority figure in town were already targets enough. 

Watching as the wagon turned the corner, she saw as the muscle car she expected rolled next to her. She looked at its driver. In his leather jacket as if he thought himself a Kanye West. 

Chuck rolled down the window, and couldn't resist, “you want a ride” 

Josie walked around to the passenger side. What was a little innocent ride to the wandering eye. 

They listened to the radio, Billy Craddock’s Boom,Boom Baby playing.   
“I want that, yeah yeah yeah, I want that” as Chuck drove them into the night to a discrete spot near her home.

Standing where they had their first moment Betty and Jughead embraced. Their foreheads pressed. Eyes closed. Swaying, their hips pressing, facial muscles tense and releasing. Tongue, hands longingly roaming. Jughead found his right hand on the small of Betty's back. The tips of his fingers just sliding under her cashmere sweater. Betty pulled his shirt over his head. FP was right. When she knew what she wanted good luck to whoever stood between her and her goals. 

Her fingertips travelling his slim frames abs, just a shadow. For a second she swore she felt more defined chiseled abs but when she looked down It was just her hand and Jughead. She smiled. Kissed Jughead again. Rapping her in his arm he picked her up and they fell on the bed together. Giggling and kissing.

Josie straddled Chuck. Her skirt was pulled up. He was unbuttoning her shirt top to bottom while kissing her neck. Josie looked admiringly at his broad chest. Letting her hands travel freely. Their lips connected aggressively unleashing their passions. It was strange. Chuck could feel Josie's kiss, her rhythm, but he could feel another ryth. Two other sets of lips. Hands, breast, chest, and bodys. In the backseat of his car and in a room he had never seen. In a bed. 

Josie grabbed the condoms from the cup holder. Chuck unbuckled his pants but it felt like someone else was unbuckling them. Josie ripped the wrapper open. She admired how the young footballer cocked his head. Salivating in expectation. Sliding down the latex down his shaft, careful to make sure the tip had a little hat. 

Jugheads’s hands were on Betty's thighs as she rocked her hips back and forth. A small moan escaped his lips. “Ahhh” Betty rolled her head forward opening her eyes. Looking down at her boyfriend, she saw Josie. But she felt very male genitalia inside her. A strange sensation in that Jughead’s penis was long but not to thick, but her walls felt as if there was another inside her. Pressing so gently more. The strangest was that she felt as if she was inside someone. 

Engulfed by them. It was as if there were two, even three different rhythms. Three pairs of eyes boring into hers, three lips pressed against her lips, skin, neck, nape, shoulder, back arm, three different pairs of hands and arms, three body's warmth between hers. She moaned, achieving an orgasim with twice the intensity. 

Josie looked down at Chuck, amazed. She was good but the blissful satisfaction across his face was something she had never seen before. Both breathing heavy She moved her body back into the passenger seat. She always thought these old cars were meant for hookups like this. 

Opening the dashboard she took out the napkins she knew he kept there. Tossing one across to him. He looked at her as if he wasn't quite sure who she was. 

“That was something” She said looking at her hair in the mirror. 

Not quite sure what exactly happened. He took off the condom filled with his bodily fluid and wrapped it in the napkin. Thinking of Betty and...Jughead. For a few moments it felt so real as if they were in the car too, as if he was in a bed with them. As if he was inside of Betty, and them inside of him. It was as if there was a whole new organ inside of him. Confused but elated he started the car after Josie got out with saying a polite “see ya around”

Jughead planted small kisses on Bettys clavicle, to her neck, chin then kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair. A loving feeling between them. Betty did feel a little confused but pushed it away. This moment with Jughead was stronger. Pulling her conscious here with him.   
“I love you” she said.   
Smiling earnestly he said, “I love you too.”  
After cuddling for a time. They got up and dressed. They were on a schedule and Betty’s parents or Polly and twins would return at any moment.   
“Any updates on your mysterious brother” Jughead asked.   
Applying pink lipstick, Betty replied, “I’m still only working on a first name but I did get a copy of a digitized list of people that visited the orphanage associated with the Sisters of Mercy. That might help find the parents of who ever adopted Chic”   
“You’ll let me know if you need anything” Jughead laced up his boots.   
Betty looked at him. For a brief second she wondered would he help her if it conflicted with the Serpents. She got up and sat next to him on the bed. Placing her hand on his knee looking into his eyes, “Juggy, you know I’m here for you too if you need me.”  
He smiled, “I know Betts”


	7. Chapter 7

Betty’s internship at the Mayor's office was coming to an end. It was her, Josie, and Kevin's last day. The three of them were finishing up putting away permits filed, and such. It had only taken three months but they finally decided on a playlist that they could all agree on.   
“I can't believe neither of you like the Chainsmokers”

Josie rolled her eyes, plopping a pile of D’s on top of the C’s she had just sorted. “Kev, we’ve been through this. I don't not like them, they're just not my thing, I like more vocal performance and Bettys here, she likes the oldies.”   
“Bo Diddley all day every day” Betty’s taste were more varied but there had been a solid oldies playlist in her spotify for years. 

Josie started humming absentmindedly sorting the E’s   
“Oh Sweet LORD” Kevin said his eyes wide in appreciation.   
Betty turned her head. In walked a man in his early twenties. Short Blond hair. Wearing a trench coat over a tailored navy blue suit, white shirt and blue tie. His jaw looked like a superhero jawline highlighted by a little blond five o'clock shadow. Taking off his radiators robins egg blue eyes met the three teens. He smiled at them before taking a step forward.   
Betty couldn't place it but he seemed oddly familiar. 

“Good evening, I am Special Agent Dale I believe the mayor is expecting me.” He took out his badge from his left breast pocket presenting it to them. All three stood jaws dropped a little.   
Kevin tried to say words. Josie was to entertained by Kevin’s reaction leaving Betty to do the introductions. “Um hi, My name is Betty Cooper”  
“Cooper” The agent said excitedly.   
“Yes” Betty said intrigued, wondering why the reaction.   
“Did you know that the name Cooper is a professional name, any woodworker or craftsman in your background” his eyes had an innocent glee about them like a child.   
“Not, that, I, know of” Betty thought back, it was a chosen name by a...Blossom ancestor.   
“Oh well” the agent leaned in smiling, “it's still a great name” He looked past at Josie,   
“Miss. Josie McCoy of the pussycats” he extended his hand, “it is an honor. I am a huge fan”  
Josie raised an eyebrow, “Really”  
“Yes” he said with the excitement of a small boy from the bronx in 1961 meeting Mickey Mantle. “I love, Sugar, Sugar it always does the trick when trying to impress the ladies on the dance floor”  
Kevin looked disappointed.   
Mayor McCoy came out of her office. Once her eyes came upon agent Dale her whole body composed, “Hello Agent Dale” She walked over, hand outstretched, as they shook hands she continued her political welcome, “thank you for coming out all this way. I hope the journey was not to strenuous.” 

“Not at all, I enjoyed the ride up, you are surrounded by some of the finest natural forest I have ever seen if I do say so myself and I was one of the young rangers.”  
The mayor shook her head, pretending to listen to every word. Ushering the handsome man into her office. Josie, Kevin and Betty gathered watching the shadows of the two figures sitting in the office. 

Bettys inquisitive nature getting the better of her, “why is an FBI agent meeting with the mayor”  
Kevin, looked at Betty, as if studying her.   
She turned to him, “has he met your dad yet”  
Kevin shrugged.   
Josie sighed, “ah it's probably about all the drugs hitting the streets.” Josie sat back at her desk looking from the large to do pile to the small need done pile. Something popping into her head she laughed to herself. “Next thing you know a lady with a log might walk in”  
“What” Betty and Kevin said.   
Josie rolled her eyes, “never mind.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was rare for Archie and Jughead to be hanging out together. But today was a welcome exception to that growing norm. Between girlfriend's, school, jobs, and practice it has become more and more difficult and the time was starting to be felt by both of them. 

“Don't take this wrong way but Betty is way better at this” Jughead said while he and Archie stared at the motor on his bike. 

Archie laughed, “yeah no argument there” he rubbed the back of his head. “Want to give in another try”

Jughead shrugged his shoulders, “here goes nothing”  
He got on the bike, expecting something wicked sounding but instead the delightful noise of clean engine rearing and ready to go. The two young men exchanged smiles and congratulations. 

The noise distracting them from the young woman driving up on her Harley. Black boots, leather pants, and jacket. She removed her helmet and sunglasses. Toni smiled. Jughead smiled back and Archie looked from one to the other, confused by what he was seeing. 

Out of the corner of his eye jughead saw Archies expression. Trying to play it off, he turned his attention to Toni. 

“Hey” he waved awkwardly.   
She looked from him to Archie, looking Archie over. “Who’s this” she asked in a way that Archie didn't like. He felt in a way she was implying that Archie didn't belong there, with Jughead. His best friend. 

“This is Archie Andrews” Jughead said nonchalant but the truth was he was finding it harder these days to blend his north and south lives.   
Toni’s face softened a little. “Andrews...your dad he gave my brother a job when no one else would.” 

Archie took the words in, “that's my dad”  
Jughead wanted to change the subject, “so what's up Toni, need help with your bike”  
Toni laughed warmly, “a few months and you think you're already an expert. Boy I could do donuts around you and your friend.” she glanced at his bike, “I’ll give it to you though, you're getting the hang of it”

She turned to Archie, “you ride”  
He was a little taken back by the question, “ah me...no”   
“To bad, you’d look cute on a bike” she said flirtatiously. Jughead couldn't stop smiling at how uncomfortable Archie looked. 

“I was just seeing if you wanted to stop by the white wyrm its Gunther's birthday” Gunther Malloy was an older serpent. He had actually been the cousin of the recently murdered Jinx. He had gotten out the day after Jinx died. A bittersweet homecoming. 

Jughead looked down, finding a little piece of gravel to play with. “Possibly. I have a thing with my girl tonight.”

Archie saw the expression on Toni’s face. She recovered quickly, “that's cool, you should bring her. We’d love to meet her, I would love to meet her. It was nice to meet you Archie” she said backing away back to her bike. 

The two watched as she climbed on, saying as she put on her helmet. “You know where to find us” before flying out of the driveway down the street. The back of her jacket now visible, the snake in the shape of an S, with the top rocker, southside, and bottom rocker serpent clear as day. 

Archie looked at Jughead, asking accusingly “how do you know her”  
Jughead chose to ignore the tone, “school, she’s the one who showed me around.”  
Before Archie could press the issue further, his phone buzzed. Jughead had never been so grateful for cell phones in his life. 

“Crap” Archie looked terrified at the screen. “I’m sorry Jug, I gotta, I gotta go. Coach asked me to help out at freshman tryouts crap”

Jughead laughed, “classic Archie” he nodded, “go ahead I’ll see you later”  
Archie ran back to his truck. Driving off. Jughead walked back into the open garage. Moving a blanket over the box labeled Jughead. Taking the leather jacket on top of assorted stuff. The same leather jacket presented to him that night. He couldn't deny putting that on felt so right.


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica, and Betty were just ending the first of the vixens practice riding high on the first day enthusiasm. They got a promising batch of freshman and they couldn't deny this was going to be a good year. Kevin was waiting for them in the bleachers, he was to distracted by the ongoing text discussion he was having with a handsome young man he met at a pride event over the summer to notice Cheryl taking a seat next to him. 

“Checking out leather daddies on Grinder” she asked checking her lipstick in the mirror.   
Kevin sucked his teeth, “No Cheryl” he heard Veronica's voice in his head, warning him to be nice. An insult desiring to escape the tip of his tongue he swallowed it closing his eyes for a moment as if in pain. 

Only to be relieved when he heard Veronica and Betty greeting them. Veronica taking a seat next to Cheryl. Betty exchanging looks with Kevin skeptical of the possibility of Cheryl turning over a new leaf.   
“How are this years vixens” Cheryl asked.   
“Thirs a lot of strong contenders” Betty said not sure what else to stay.   
Cheryl looked down her nose at Betty. Veronica chimed in hoping to sooth the situation. “So Kev how’s Archie’s first day as Captain going”  
“Well he’s already late for practice”  
“What” Veronica exclaimed. 

They saw the sight of Archie fumbling trying to get his pads and jersey on. Fumbling all the way. Coach Clayton seemed to notice as well. Betty started to feel the familiar feeling she had been trying to avoid for a while. Her fist were clenched, muscles tight, and she closed her eyes but she could see so clearly. Archie running not noticing the young man through whose point of views she saw his apology to the coach.   
“I don't want to hear it Andrews”   
She felt Chuck enjoying every moment of this. Watching his father rip Andrews a new one.   
“You're supposed to be the captain”

Chuck could feel Betty there. Aware of her presence. She started to materially form beside him. He knew no one else could see him. That this was in his head. He didn't know how or why but it was an opportunity and he was going to exploit it. 

“You're supposed to be the leader, and you're failing Andrews, you're failing your teammates.” 

Chuck said in his head to Betty, “I know you can see this”  
“You're not even supposed to be on the team anymore” she spat at him. 

“Betty” Kevin asked concerned.   
Where she was Betty shot back to her place, her point of view. She looked at Kevin aware of Chuck, and still with him down on the field, “nothing, I just...cant watch”  
Kevin and Veronica gave her understanding looks. Cheryl sneered half enjoying the situation.   
“Did anyone see Chuck Clayton” she wanted to spot him, and she knew where exactly to look.   
“What the hell is he doing on the team” Veronica asked pissed.   
Cheryl lifted her petite shoulders in an innocent manner, “Justice for Ethel was last year, this is a whole new year”

“Say it” Chuck whispered in her ear as she sat there. Her friends unable to hear them. Chuck looked her over like a predator did their prey. With venom in his voice he said” I know you want to” Putting a hand her friends could not see on her thigh. He could feel the warmth from his conscious self in the bleachers down in his physical body on the field. The smile on his face was huge. When Archie noticed him. 

“Coach what is Chuck doing..”  
“Don't mind what the hell he’s doing, you would've known if you got here on time” The coach yelled. Informing everyone that Archie gifted the whole team another four laps around the field and 400 meter bear crawl. They all did so flashing Archie death glares. Chuck gleefully leading the pack in a footrace with Archie. 

“Stop” Chuck heard Betty say.   
“I never Stop” Chuck said, running harder.   
“What's your endgame, why are you doing this.”  
“You're in my head” he shot back  
“Your in mine, how is this possible” They were both in the bleachers and running. How could they be in two places at once. 

As the practice went on, Kevin, Cheryl, Veronica and Betty witnessed the most savage behavior the Freshman could offer. Coach clayton had Archie and a linebacker named Maleek from their year blocking an Auburn haired boy that Betty recognised as Jugheads foster sisters boyfriend. She couldn't remember his name, Harry, or something. Chuck knew the connection as soon as Betty thought it. He put a hand on Archie’s shoulder, “let me have this dance Andrews”  
“Chuck” Archie growled in protest.   
“Come on Archie, let Chuck in, he has more experience on line” Maleek said innocently. Maleek was one of the most well respected members of the team. He never hurt anyone or caused any hurt to anyone. Archie knew he was in deep trouble with the rest of the team. But he didn't care, he knew what ever Chuck had planned was not good. 

“Andrews over here. I need you and Mantle to look at this” the coach called him over.   
Archie was about to say something to Chuck but was interrupted by the coach, “Now Andrews”  
Archie glared at Chuck with a warning. Conscious Betty was standing behind Chuck. “What the hell are you going to do Chuck”

Chuck smiled as he and Maleek took their stance. The scrawny freshman in front of them trembling. Visibly gulping afraid of what was to come. The cues were said, and Betty felt Chuck's body jolt as soon as he was allowed to unleash, everything. Putting all of his physical force behind the blow. 

In the bleachers you could hear the impact. Kevin, Cheryl, and Veronica all winced in pain as the young man fell.

Chuck was satisfied. Bettys conscious wanted to physically harm him. She was glaring daggers at him. A wave of something dark overtaking her. Chuck saw it. Change, even in their heads darker Betty had a different walk. She went right up to Chuck. “Don't push me” she warned.   
Chuck couldn't help himself. He leaned in. “or what” he said 

He imagined his hands around her neck and they both saw it in a flash. A flash of her punching him. Of him crying at her feet. The flashes became a struggle. Heated. Passionate. 

Suddenly Betty snapped out of it. “Well that was awful” Cheryl said waving herself.   
A crowd gathered around the boy. Maleek helped him to the nurse's office. Encouraging him to not give up, and not feel to bad. Chuck was called over his father gave him a warning.   
“Don't try anything boy, you're on thin ice” 

Chuck looked up at Betty in the stands. Then back at Archie who was about to tackle him if Mantle wasn't there to talk him down. 

The sound of a motorcycle distracted everyone. Betty sighed relieved to see Jughead. Taking off his helmet. Betty said a quick bye and ran over to him. Explaining the events and hoping to hightail it out of there as quickly as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Jughead had been neglecting his laptop as of late. It sat on a desk in his room, in his foster family's home. Lately he had been to preoccupied with a black Triumph Thunderbird. Not only did the serpent's gift him a jacket but he inherited a bike that had belonged to Mustang. As they put it, it would be a crime to let the the beauty go to waste. More than he liked to admit, he was falling more and more in love with the bike. It was beautiful and he couldn't express his joy riding it down the highway with a certain blonde on the back, holding him tight. Betty enjoyed the thrill as well. After River Vixen practise he would fly down from Soutside High or the White Wyrm and pick Betty up. It was their thing. It was not a favorite of Mr and Mrs. Cooper. 

Jughead pulled up in front of the Cooper Home. Betty got off, they both removed their helmets. Betty planted a kiss on his lips. Jughead smiled, “I’m starting to think you like me more as a bad boy then the weird kid”

Betty frowned. “I like you Juggy.” She sighed knowing he wasn't going to like what she had to say next, “yeah I like the rides on the back of the bike but to be honest. I’m concerned about where it came from.”

Jughead pulled away. A sudden icy chill between them. “Betty” He looked into her crystal blue eyes. “We’ve been through this before. The Serpent's get a bad rap. Besides they took me in”  
“A foster family took you in”  
There was a long pause.   
“Juggy..”  
“Look I know they aren't cookie cutter white picket fence type of people but they're good people. They don't hide behind their lies. They embrace who they are.”

Betty pulled away. She knew he didn't mean to imply anything but she felt he was. He continued “I fit in with them Betty. In a way I just don't here” he looked at her and Archie’s houses side by side. “I have to go”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“I’ll see you” Jughead said before driving off. 

Chuck felt a small prick in his heart as he watched Jughead drive away. Betty said “not now” exhausted. Turning around, Chuck was in his bathroom in a towel. Usually his abs had a power over others but they were useless on her. The last person she wanted to see right now. Knowing it he wanted to smirk, to rub her pain in her face but he could feel it too. He just turned around closing his eyes breathing. Betty did the same. When she opened her eyes all she saw was Polly giving her a reassuring smile in the window.   
…..  
Hand in hand Riverdales latest lovebirds walked down the hall. Archie and Veronica.   
“Have you heard”  
“He got over Val fast”  
“Doesn't he get over every girl fast”  
“I still hold out hope for Barchie”  
“Nothing will come between bughead and Varchie”  
“They look so cute together”  
“I hear they do it in her dads office”  
“If they had a baby would it have red hair”

Cheryl held back her vomit. Nothing made her want to gouge out her own eyes more then the public displays of other people's affections. She was never happier than when she was with Jason and people always had to ruin it with rumors and innuendos. Taking her seat next to Josie.   
The History class was about to begin. Miss. Crouton was writing the new assignment on the chalkboard. “The history of Riverdale” 

She turned around. She was middle aged, but she had a classic 40’s bombshell look. Her sapphire blue eyes framed by thick black lashes surveyed the room. “This will be a group project that you and your partner will present to the class so” she clasped her hands together rubbing them excitedly, “let's pair up”

Veronica looked at Archie but before she could say anything out of nowhere Reggie’s hands shot up, he loudly said, “Veronica Lodge and I will be partners”  
“Ew” Veronica’s face was twisted with disgust.   
Archie was about to get up out of his chair but Veronica stopped him. Looking at Betty. Who was looking out the window. “Betty needs a partner”  
Archie looked from Betty to Veronica he nodded his head, “if he does or says anything” his eyes were looking seriously into his girlfriends.   
Veronica smiled, her eyes soft. “I’ll let you know my knight in shining letterman” they kissed before Archie turned around saying to Betty, “Betty be my partner” she turned around confused. She saw Veronica and Reggie talking. Turning back to Archie, his brown eyes were warm. And she could never say no to Archie's smile. But she didn't want his pity.   
“Oh Archie you don't have to”  
“It's ok, I want to” he sat down, “besides you're the best student in the class it would be stupid not too”  
“Tanks Arch, pops tonight”  
Archie beamed, “our usual booth”

…  
Reggie looked around the Lodge household, “shmancy” he ran his fingers through his perfectly structured wind swept hair.   
Veronica mildly side eyed him while she handed him a glass of water. “Not use to the finer things Reg”  
Taking his time to eye her up and down he leaned in a little and said, “Oh I have very luxurious taste”  
Keeping eye contact Veronica took a step closer, their noses so close they could almost touch she whispered, clearly and concisely, “There’s some luxuries Reginald, that you simply can't afford” Before Pulling away. 

He chuckled taking a sip of water. “So the history of Riverdale” he said taking his seat, leaning back on her mother's couch and putting one foot on top of the other. Veronica glared. Before she could say anything to wipe that smirk off his face her father walked in. 

“Veronica darling” Hiram Lodge walked in, in a suit and tie.   
“Daddy” Veronica greeted him. “This is Reggie my classmate.” she waved off in Reggie's direction.   
Reggie stood up. Being careful to put the glass of water on a coaster. “Mr. Lodge” he said holding out his hand. 

Hiram didn't take it. Veronica couldn't help but smile. After a long and uncomfortable moment Hiram turned to his daughter. “Veronica” he took out a wad of cash from his breast pocket handing it to her. “Why don't you have Smithers take you to pops to get dinner for your“ turning to Reggie, “Classmate. And I will get to know him better”

Reggie gulped. 

Veronica was delighted at the prospect of her father laying it into her father for a half hour while she sipped on a chocolate milkshake.   
Waiting till he heard her lock the door behind her Hiram spoke first. “Reginald, you have impeccable timing. I need you to say hello to a friend.”  
Reggie breathed deep, “when and where”  
“The white wyrm”  
Reggies eyebrows raised, “the serpent bar...doesn't seem safe”  
Hiram shrugged, “It's where our friend from Montreal wanted it.”  
Hermione Lodge stood in the shadow, behind the office door. Listening to her husband and the teens conversation. What possible business would Hiram have with a teenager.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long time since Betty and Archie sat alone in a booth at Pops. No boyfriends or girlfriends or best friends, friendemys and accuaintenacnes. Just the two of them, like old times. Two vanilla milkshakes. Gina and Tina were a few booths down, Gina popped a quarter in the machine.

As Betty savored the taste of the milkshake as the sounds of Best Coast, Our Deal surrounded the diner. 

Archie had a pad and paper out. “So Betty what are you thinking,”

Bettys blue eyes smiled at Archie as she teared her lips away from the straw savoring the aftertaste on her tongue. “Well, I was hoping we could stay away from the Blossoms.” she made a hand gesture as if to ward off evil spirits. 

Archie laughed. “Agreed”

Thoughtfully Betty Suggested, “Why not...the history of...the Second Church of Riverdale” Betty didn't know where that came from. 

“What church” Archie was very confused his mom was catholic and dad was episcopalian but no one in his family had attended church since he was ten to his knowledge. 

“It's the second oldest church in Riverdale” she continued

Archie gave Betty a long examining look. “Why not the first church, wouldn't it be older”

Betty looked at Archie something sparking, “it's the black church in Riverdale”

“Ohhh” Archie got it. 

Betty now knew exactly where the idea was coming from, “On second thought maybe something else, we could do pops, or Pickens Park”

“No that sounds like a fantastic idea” Archie said unaware of Betty's obvious efforts to change their focus. 

“Great” she tried to sound genuine but to anyone else it would be less convincing. 

With a wide grin Archie took a long sip of his milk shake. Elated. Betty watched him. She envied how with so much that has happened in the last year, in this town he was still just Archie. She felt so at ease right now. So she decided to ask, “Hey why didn't you pair up with Veronica”

He shrugged, “She wanted to work with Reggie I guess” she could see it in his eyes. It was the same look she had. Worried that the person you loved maybe wasn't returning the feeling. 

“How are things with you..and Jughead”

She breathed deep. The truth was that they were complicated. “To be honest Arch, I feel like he's pulling away from me. I mean...Ive tried”

Archie delicately took her hand in his across the table giving it a gentle squeeze. “It's OK Betty. I feel it to” 

Right then Veronica walked in. The first thing she saw was Archie and Betty holding hands, in a booth at Pops and it felt like a wave hit her. All of a sudden the breath was knocked out of her and she had to take a second to remember where she was. Why she was there. She loved Archie and Betty but she had always known that their bond was different. Sometimes she felt as if they were created for each other and she and Jughead were just there to distract them. Characters to fill their story. She hated that feeling but her love for them was stronger. She walked over. 

“Veronica” Betty said taking her hand from Archie who got up and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Hey what's up, want to join us” he beckoned. 

She smiled, “No just passing through picking up food for Reggie and I” she saw the glint of jealousy in Archie's eye and the truth was that it comforted her. Which worried her. “So have you guys come up with a topic”

“Yeah the Second Church of Riverdale, its the African American church what about you and Reggie”

Veronica sighed, “oh it...its getting there. We just have to pick a topic. As long as it has nothing to do with Blossoms I am happy. Well I should place my order” she said, Archie coming with her to the counter. Leaving Betty in her booth. Her mind travelling. All of a sudden in front of her appeared Chuck and she herself was in the school library. 

Chuck didn't even look up, “so are you going to tell Veronica and Jughead that you want to bang Archie”

Betty glared daggers, “shut up Chuck you don't know what your talking about”

He looked up. Brown and Blue eyes dancing. “Oh but Betty”

Suddenly Betty felt his finger trace out her shoulder, pulling back a little of her sweater and bra strap. He was sitting next to her one arm around her holding her close, “I know exactly what I am talking about. I can feel it. When I look at Archie I can feel you,” he kissed her shoulder, “I can feel the flutter in your stomach,” he chuckled darkly, “I can feel your…”

“Stop it” she protested through gritted teeth. 

“Ah you don't want to play, you seemed to want to play that night with Josie and Jughead”

Archie came back   
“Everything ok”  
Betty concentrated really hard. She closed her eyes focusing on her breathing. When she opened them she was relieved to only see Archies concerned face. His hand on her shoulder tenderly. 

“Jughead” Toni said greeting him with a hug. 

Looking around the room as they embraced he noted, “Toni you know this is probably not the most appropriate study location” he adjusted the book back on his shoulder. 

Toni laughed, “yeah but they have the best coffee on the southside, and its free” she ordered them two coffees. 

Those were truly the only words Jughead needed to hear. They picked a table in the quieter area making their way through serpents. All greetings and salutations with a couple of pool cues around. “So how's your bike” she asked setting the math book on the table. 

“Good” he opened his finding the dreaded calculus page. 

Toni opened her notebook, “Math not your thing” she asked already starting in on the problem. Toni was excellent at math. Don't let the leather boots, ripped black jeans, and dark lipstick fool you. Toni had it on paper. 

Jughead laughed, “you could say that, I'm more a man of letters then a man of numbers” he watched her. Taking her in. What confused him was that side by side she couldn't be more different then Betty but they were a lot alike. Intelligent, bold, kind to everyone. He wondered if they would ever become friends. They sat there for a while bantering and problem solving. Finally they were done with calculus and it was now just friendly banter waiting for the band to come on. 

To their delight they heard. “Hello, were the Dum Dum Girls” 

Toni flashed him a smile, “I told you the white wyrm is the best place to study.”

He laughed as the band started playing Coming Down of their 2011 album. 

Surveying the crowd he saw the last person he thought he would ever see at the white wyrm. 

Reggie Mantele was sitting in an expensive leather jacket. Not the weathered leather most patrons of the white wyrm wore. He was talking to some older raven haired gentleman in a gray Hanley with a bad case of the 5 o'clock shadow. 

“I’m going to grab some water, you want some” Toni asked over the next song. Lost Boys and Girls Club. “Sure” he took his eyes off of Reggie for only a second. He needed to know what was going on with Riverdales Jocktastic Jackass. 

He saw Toni walk up right next to the man talking to Reggie who noticed Toni. Jughead felt his stomach stir with anger. The other guy left and he saw Reggie go in.   
“Hey babe”  
“Mhm, nah” Toni waved him off holding both waters. Making it very clear with her body language and words that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with Reggie.   
But Reggie was having none of it. “So is it true what they say about Serpent girls that you guys really know how to lay the pipe”  
Splash  
Toni had actually thrown the water right into Reggie face. Jughead rushed over.   
Reggie was wiping his eyes, “you bitch” he was shaking he was so angry.   
“Get the hell out of here Reggie” he grabbed Reggie by the color.   
“Oh its on Wednesday Adams” Reggie punched Jughead who toppled over. Reggie went to kick him but Jughead got up ramming Reggie into the wall. He started whaling on him. But Reggie was able to get another punch to the eye Jughead fell back to the ground. This time moving like lightning Reggie got on top of him, blow, after blow, some blood spat out of Jughead's mouth. For a second the thought he might die. But he had his hands up trying to push Reggie off of him, till suddenly there were no more blows, he lifted his head. Reggie was on the ground Fangs and Ambrose had come out of nowhere and they were applying licks with their fist and feet liberally.   
Toni rushed over, “are you ok” she looked at his busted lip.   
“Im fine” he got up with her help. He apologized to her. Walking over to Fangs and Ambrose. Who stopped when they saw Jughead. All three exchanging looks. Confirming they had each other's back. Jughead grabbed Reggie dragging him out. “Don't ever come back here” Reggie was shoved out into the cold night. Rubbing his side. He looked back staring daggers at Jughead. This was not over.  
Jughead turned back inside. He shook Ambrose and Fangs hands. “Thanks man”  
They both looked at Jughead like he was crazy. Ambrose said earnestly, “man, you're one of us. We take care of our own”


	12. Chapter 12

Chuck was sure he was going crazy. There was no doubt about it. When his father moved him to Riverdale he thought it would be simple. Work hard, play hard on the weekend. Get good grades, play football go to church, get into Notre Dame, find a good paying job, settle down have a family, and continue the Clayton legacy.   
Riverdale was all but simple. Though he would never say it outloud he knew he was wrong, but he didn't deserve,   
“Boy”  
He didn't deserve to be chained, to be drugged, to be boiled, to be drowned. That night Betty showed she wasn't the perfect girl next door.   
She was just like him. Dark and dirty inside.   
Before that night he had thought Betty was attractive but after that night he wanted to fuck her. Lips, black wig, lace bra and mini skirt. He wanted to fuck her in that hot tub, he wanted to bend her over and fuck her over Witherbee’s desk at school, to puller her hair, make her moan his name in her bed. To have her toes curled in his.   
Taking off his pants and shirt he got in his bed. The AC was broken and he had a fan going. He had texted Josie, he looked at her reply on his phone, “no.”   
That was their deal. He knew it but it never hurt to try. He was there for her when it was convenient and she was never there for him when it was convenient.   
That was how it is. He accepted it. Once he had hope, but she saw him for what he was. Besides it was never a good idea to mix it up in Church. Or to do it with the daughter of the woman your father was having an affair with.   
He lied back.   
Red lips.   
He looked down. He was hard. Rock hard. 

“Night Betty” Archie waved, watching her walk into her house. She smiled waving back before closing the door behind her.   
He walked over into his place.   
After checking in with her mother she walked up stairs to her room. It was one of those indian falls. Where it was warm as hell in September. Their AC was working fine but she felt warm. Sweaty she put her book bag down. Taking off her clothing. 

Chuck opened his eyes. There was Betty, taking off her cloths. Their rooms were blended, he was both in his room and hers, Betty was both in her sanctuary and his. This felt so wrong and so right at the same time. She took off her bra. He could see her back. He wanted to touch it, to run his finger down her spine. To lick her shoulder to taste her skin. 

She stopped. Seeing through her eyes, he saw Archie, shirtless. Taking out some aggression on a punching bag in his room. Chuck had seen the redhead shirtless a thousand times and naked on more than one occasion. He had never felt this before. He was both in his bed, standing where Betty was and touching Betty. He saw how she wanted Archie to touch her and he was doing that to her. Holding her. Kissing her. 

Betty could feel arms around her. A trail of kisses along her right shoulder turning her around kissing her. She was both being kissed by Archie and Chuck. A mixture of feelings. She wanted to snap out of it but she was touching herself and being touched by phantom fingers and it felt so good. She fell back on the bed

Chuck was on top of her kissing her. Running his hands along her side, cupping her breast feeling the release. He kissed her passionately. 

Betty imagine Archie kissing her, Running his hands along her side, kissing cupping her breast. Kissing her passionately. 

Chuck’s hand ran up and down his shaft. Using his thumb and index finger to apply pressure to the head. 

Betty had one finger in a circular motion around her clitoris. Imagining Archies tongue. Jugheads tongue. Veronica’s tongue...Chucks tongue. 

It was now a haze, Chuck in his bed, Betty in hers Betty and Archie, Chuck and Josie, Betty and Jughead, Chuck and Veronica, Chuck and Betty. The latter becoming the strongest image. Betty was on her back, her legs wrapped around his waist. As they kissed he adjusted his penis, her labia was around his head. He thrust deeper into her vaginal opening. The rings of her walls were tight against him. They both moaned. Feeling the sensation of their body's pleasure and that of the other. Thrusting harder, knowing how to move. They kissed again, and again, thrusting, their orgasims as one. 

Betty laid on her bed. Catching her breath. She turned her head. There was Chuck. Suddenly she was not in her room. She jumped up. “What the hell” she realised she was naked. Chuck lifted himself up, resting on his forearms. “That was...special” he licked his lips, like Nelly. 

Having none of it. Betty tried to use her hands and arms to cover her body. “How the hell. I was in my room”

Chuck said simply, “we are in your room…” Betty looked around they were indeed in her room. It disturbed her beyond words. It gave Chuck a rush. Always an opportunist. He seized it. Getting up. Showing off his body. Betty turned her back to him. 

Walking over to her. He ran his fingers from the nape of her neck down the spine of her back to her butt moving his hand back swatting her butt and grabbing a cheek. Betty moved around, her open palm connected with his face. Chuck rubbed his face. Not the first time he had felt her slap him. Before she could do anything he grabbed her by the neck pushing her against his body. Kissing her.   
“Tell me Betts”  
“Don't call me that”  
He chuckled, “tell me, whatever this is, whatever's going on how’s it feel to know that you got off because of me. That all I have to do is think about you on your knees.  
Suddenly Betty was on her knees.   
Chuck continued, “Sucking my dick”  
His dick was in her mouth. Panicking Betty felt it. The darkness taking over.   
“Oh Chucky boy” Chuck recognized that voice. It was her.   
He felt pain down in his groin. Betty in a black wig had blood just in the side of her mouth. He toppled back, he was on her bed. “Two can play this game..” she was straddling him. Her nails digging a small trail on his chest.   
He grunted in pain.   
“Remember Chuck,” she bend down so that their faces were close, “Whatever you think, I can think too. Were sharing everything except our bodies” she licked the side of his face. Nibbling on his ear he breathed deep, he shuttered. “All of our thoughts, feelings desires, memories”  
“Stop” he begged. She was making him live it all over again. A wave of sadness came across him. He wanted to be left alone. Closing his eyes, he opened them again. He was on his bed alone with some semen on his leg. 

Betty was standing alone, naked shivering in her room. Suddenly so cold. She was crying. Her phone buzzing. She snapped out seeing the caller. She answered. “Archie”  
“Betty...I are you ok”  
“Yeah...fine”  
“Betty don't lie. I...can see you” Archie's voice was apologetic.   
She looked up out her window there was Archie. Worry painted all over his face. “Um sorry” he said turning around. Betty looked down still on the phone she realized she was naked. She grabbed her robe wrapping it around herself.   
“Its ok” she said  
Archie turned around. Looking into each others windows. Seeing each other. “Is it ok Betty”  
She started crying. “...oh Archie...Its not” she breathed deep, “you're not going to believe me.”  
She told him everything. Feeling unburdened.


	13. Chapter 13

Archie felt his blood boil. He hadn't slept all night. After Betty told him everything. It sounded crazy but what he did know was that Betty would not lie to him, and that Chuck Clayton was trying to mess with his friend. Stopping every bulldog he saw in the hallway asking them, “where’s Clayton.” He was like a shark that had smelled blood as he walked down the hallway. “Archie” Veronica was chasing after him.   
“Veronica” he tried to say tenderly but there was nothing tender in his intentions for his former team mate.   
“Archie stop what is wrong” She moved her body in his way. Stopping him in his tracks.   
“Have you talked to Betty” he looked her deep in the eyes.   
“No is she alright” Veronica was genuinely concerned. She had noticed how hard Jugheads move to the south side had been on her friend.   
Archies nostrils were flaring, “I don't know what he’s doing or how but somehow Chucks doing something to mess with her”   
At the mention of the coach's son Veronica's skin crawled. “What happened” As much as Chuck infuriated her. Veronica still had memories of that night, full dark, no stars.   
Archie was about to tell Veronica everything when Reggie walked by. “Andrews, I’m about to meet Chuck in the student lounge to go over plays, wanna join”  
Veronica shot around giving Reggie a death glare.   
“What” Reggie asked shrugging his shoulders.   
Archie practically bolting down the hall. Veronica chasing after him. Reggie followed but at a leisurely pace.   
It wasn't hard to spot him. Chuck was sitting on the couch, the playbook on the old coffee table. Open he was studying it when all of a sudden the table moved, and hands grabbed his shirt pulling him up. Immediately he grabbed hold of them struggling. Archie pushed Chuck into the vending machines so hard a few cans rolled onto the floor.   
At a table where Dilton Doily and another scout said “awesome” at the sight. Both already pulling out their smartphones recording.   
“What the Hell” Chuck shouted at the redhead. He misjudged Archie’s faith in Betty. Honestly believing that he would just brush her off as another crazy Cooper. If he wasn’t trying to defend himself against Archie's wrath he would be jealous.   
“Stay away from Betty” Archie said before punching him.   
Chuck pushed Archie back. Who ran at him. Chuck was able to hit him in the stomach, then the face. Archie threw his body against Chucks into the wall.   
“Archie stop” Veronica shouted looking at Reggie who had just arrived.   
“Oh shit” Reggie said.   
Veronica looked at him, “Do something”  
Reggie gave her a look that indicated he had no intention of getting between his teammates. “Please, they just need to get it out then they’ll be fine”  
Veronica glared at him “Coward”  
Reggie looked over at Josie standing with her pussy cats. “On second thought, we do need them for Midvale” Reggie dropped his bag. Trying to get between them without getting hit.   
“Archie” everyone turned around to see Betty in her tight grey sweater with a crown on it.   
Reggie was able to hold Chuck back with the help of a fellow bulldog. She was able to get between Archie stopping him.   
“Archie don't do this” she begged.   
“Betty…” he had a clenched jaw looking from her to Chuck.   
Chuck had stopped struggling. As much as he would love to take another swing at Archie he felt Betty’s desire to keep her friend from harm.   
Before anything else could be said. Weatherbee, coach Clayton, and another male teacher came through the doors. Chuck immediately slunk back. Betty felt the drop in his stomach. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Coach Clayton. Feeling the disappointment. The dread for what was to come.   
Punishments were given out. Archie was going to miss a game. Chuck as he was defending himself was given an appointment with Dr. Stigr as soon as possible. 

It was all the school talked about the rest of the day.   
“Did you hear about the fight between Archie and Chuck”  
“I heard it was over Betty”  
“Do you thinking she’s cheating on her serpent boyfriend with Chuck”  
“Do you think Chuck did anything to her”  
“She’s crazy man maybe she did something to Chuck”  
“Do you think she’s sleeping with Archie too”  
Betty tried to tone them out but it was hard. She got in her car and drove, almost to the city limits. She turned around and drove to the southside. To Jughead’s foster family's home. She didn't even know if he would be there. She just hoped.   
As she parked in front of the house. She texted Jughead. Asking him to come out. He did. “Whats up” he said as he settled in. “I heard Archie got into a fight with Chuck”  
At the mention of his name she started bawling. Letting everything come out. She told him about all of it. She didn't care if he believed her or not. She just needed to tell him. All of it.   
They sat there for a while. Jughead took her hand in his. Checking to see if there were any marks. He looked into her eyes and smiled, “It's going to be ok” 

Chuck received the third, fourth, and fifth degree from his father. The lecture, the yelling, all of it as they drove to Dr. Stigrs office.   
“Boy what the hell is going on” Coach Clayton had his hands tight against the wheel. “All you have to do is keep your damn head down and stay out of trouble”  
Chuck wanted to scream back that he was defending himself. But there was Betty in his head, in the back seat of the car. She was crying.   
In his head careful to keep the two trains of thought separate he turned to her, “what the hell are you doing here”  
“This is the last place I want to be” she snarled at him. Drying his tears. Suddenly she started paying attention to Coach Clayton. Looking at him with different eyes. She never thought much about coach Clayton before. He was polite and encouraging to students from what she knew, never interacting with him. But now she had memories, a history, a child parent relationship unfolding before her. Chuck knew Betty had had it all, she could feel the first time Chuck's heart broke when his dad just left. Trying out for the NFL. Chasing his dream to provide for little Chuck. Betty could see it through Chuck's eyes, believing his father did it for him, but still the feeling of being left. Being vulnerable.

Chuck gritted his teeth as he listened to his father. He pushed Betty to breaking this thing to Archie and Jughead. He wasn't in control of whatever was happening to them. He did take comfort in the fact that she didn't either but that also meant dark Betty was never too far away.   
That darkness scared him more than anything. It was like being in a field in the dead of night with no moonlight, no stars, just darkness and shadows. Every Step uneasy.   
Chuck and Betty jumped when the Coach hit the breaks. 

“Betty” Jughead tried to get her to make eye contact with him.   
She shook her head...wiping her nose, “sorry”  
“Where were you” he asked.   
She looked hesitant.   
“Were you with..him”  
“Oh Jug, it...it's like something I can't describe. Like he is me and I am him. I know he eat oatmeal this morning because I can taste it, I know about…” she knew she shouldn't say it.   
Jughead looked pensive. He wasn't sure how to process the information being given to him. “That sounds like a strong connection”  
“It...its not a connection…Its like our minds are put in a blender”

“Are you feeling what Betty’s feeling. Are you able to communicate” Dr. Stigr asked the young man across from him.   
Chuck nodded. “It's like I am in three places at once, I’m here talking to you. Then I am there talking to Jughead right now. And then her and I are having a conversation in our heads”

“And memories” Betty said.   
Jughead wanted to ask what memories. But he felt that it was not the right time. Betty looked at Jughead. His head was down a little. There had never been a time when the little space between them in the front seat of her car felt so big before.   
“Are you sure there’s nothing else Betty” he asked.   
“What, what else Jughead”  
“I mean, this is a lot. Are you...have you been seeing a doctor, taking any medication” he watched her.   
Her eyes were wide, “No Jughead. I’m not lying to you.”  
“I’m not accusing you of lying Betty, I’m just...I’m worried” Jughead tried to recover. He didn't mean to accuse her of anything. Regretting he asked he faced her. “I want to help Betty...I just don't know how”  
“It's ok Jug” They kissed. “Just promise me you’ll stay away from Chuck”   
Betty tried to smile. How the hell was she going to stay away from the man in her head. 

Dr. Stigr was looking at his notes. “When did this begin”  
Chuck went back, “sometime after the end of summer party” Betty was now sitting next to Chuck in his head looking at the doctor. “After the cat”  
“What cat” Suddenly Dr. Stigler's steel exterior changed.   
Chuck raised his eyebrows, “um..Betty followed me into the woods”  
“Confronted you for writing serpent slut on my locker in pigs blood and hanging a Betty Doll”  
“You don't know that was me.”  
Dr. Stigr looked at Chuck who was staring at the empty seat next to him on the couch. “Is she here” he asked.   
Chuck nodded.   
Dr. Stigr looked out the window. His eyes wide. As if he saw something out there in the wilderness that worried him. “What color was the cat”  
Chuck looked at the doctor surprised at the question, “um, white”  
The doctor's head whipped around so fast it startled both Betty and Chuck. “Did it bite you or scratch you at all” he asked in a low grave tone.   
“Yeah it bit both of us” Chuck said reliving the memory.   
The doctor shot up out of his chair he started passing, “and you say this whole shared mind thing happened with Betty after that”  
“yes” chuck watched the doctor   
He turned to chuck looking at him then the seemingly empty seat next to him, “I can…” he hesitated. “I can help you both but, not here”  
Betty and Chuck looked at each other. They were desperate. Chuck nodded, “OK”   
The doctor “Friday. If you're both comfortable with it. In the nature preserve by Sweetwater River my hunting cabin is there. Just before the mountain pass there is a dirt road. Fallow it all the way to the end. About five miles, you’re also going to have to learn how to meditate”  
“Meditate”  
“Yes, I have a couple of apps I recommend, their free of course”


	14. Chapter 14

Friday night in Riverdale there was one place where all of Riverdale high flocked to. Pop’s Chocklit shop. Milkshakes and fries all around. Then everyone would fracture off to the movie theater, a friend's basement, Pickens Park, or home alone wherever that may be.   
Reggie sat across from Chuck looking admirably at the couple behind him. Chuck across the table from him enjoying a delicious Vanilla milkshake. Reggie had his eyes on the pussycats and the red headed captain of their football team Archie who seemed to be amusing them.  
“Dude...what are you looking at” Chuck had been hoping to avoid Archie at all cost. When they entered he saw the muscles in the jacked leprechauns body tense. If it weren't for Josie and Reggie sending them to their corners something might of happened.Reggie shrugged his shoulders. “I don't get it man. How does Archie get all the girls. He was banging a teacher, Val, I heard Cheryl and him had a thing.”  
Chuck held back a chuckle. He always thought Cheryl had a thing for Josie but hey he was the one who was having psychic sex with Jughead so he was starting to believe in the spectrum thing he read about online.   
“I just don't get it” Reggie looked like he was doing math in his head.   
Chuck bit into his burger, savoring the ground beef and fluffy pattie. God. It was good. There was nothing in the world like a Pops milkshake and burger.  
“What are you up to tonight bro” Reggie was picking at his fries.   
After swallowing a piece of Americanah glory Chuck said “I got this project thing. You”  
A wicked smile came across Reggie’s face, his pearly white teeth showing like fangs “Its pack night”  
Something dropped with in Chuck. There was a time when he loved pack night. Reggie also reminded him that tonight was supposed to be Chuck's pack night. Not Archies or Reggie's or anyone else it was supposed to be his. The memories of his first initiation. Pack night was a football team tradition. Past on from generation of generation of bulldogs. It had been the first night in Riverdale where he felt like he was one of the guys. It was also the first night he met Archie. But that was a lifetime ago now.   
Without hiding his indignation Chuck asked “What’s your Captain have planned”  
“Archie” Reggie laughed. “He doesn't have a clue. He said he didn't want to do it so a couple of the guys and I decided we would do it without him”  
Chuck smiled ear to ear. He turned his head. He guessed that lucky little ginger bastard wasn't so lucky after all. “Well best of luck to those boys, they're gonna become bulldogs tonight”  
Reggie and Chuck laughed.   
Archie heard their laughs, they didn't like the sound of those two.   
“Don't worry about those guys” Josie said. Handing Archie some sheet music.   
“It's not that I worry about them, I worry about what their up too”

Pulling up to Mooses house. Reggie and Chuck looked in. There were all the football players. In black hoodies, and pants cracking open a case of the cheapest coldest beer and devouring it. Garage door open, for all the world to see. A great envy and longing came over Chuck. He didn't show it.   
“Want to come in” Reggie asked, even though Chuck was off the team he he was still considered one of them.  
“No” Betty said looking at Reggie. Chuck recovered, Suddenly very aware that his mind and body was now not his own, “I got places to be, and a person to do” Feeling Betty in his head, a flash of mild anger.   
Reggie laughed, unaware of Betty’s conscious glaring at Chuck from the back seat.   
“Suit yourself man, but remember one’s a bulldog, always a bulldog. When your back next year, you and I can lead the pack” he and Chuck fist bumped before Chuck put his car in reverse.   
“Really” Betty’s conscious said sitting in the seat Reggie just occupied. Chuck smirked. Taking a turn. Knowing exactly where she was. Betty felt a flash of a memory. She was standing in the woods by Sweetwater River, Archie to her left and Reggie to her right. Jason with them. Some older football players in all black appearing with wolf masks.   
“Pack night” Betty repeated.   
Chuck didn't have to say anything. Their eyes distracted by the pedestrian. The serpent boy Betty recognized from the night the serpents showed up at Jugheads dad's door. He had the dog. She felt something in Chuck, as if knowing something bad was about to happen.   
Stopping the car at Pickens park Betty quickly got in. Her grace kelly disguise and worried glances for perspective small town nosy rosy's. Chuck felt her worry. It felt infectious. He wanted to put on the radio, Betty couldn't explain it but she knew which channel to turn it to.   
An oldies station playing Bad Company Run with the pack. Oddly appropriate.


	15. Chapter 15

Sheriff Keller was cleaning his shotgun when Kevin walked in the room. “Dad” he said knowing that his father knew how his returned mother's gun policy. The sheriff looked like a deer caught in headlights.   
“Don't tell your mom” He set down the shotgun on his desk. Closing the door behind his son. “We’ve got a lead on something big coming to town.”   
Kevin breathed deep. When he was young he thought Riverdale was a very particular place. A slice of American small town simplicity. But now he couldn't recognize his hometown.   
“Do me a favor and stay home tonight” The sheriff had a hand on his son's shoulder, “no dates, nothing just I dont know play video games, or read”  
Kevin sighed, “I’ll be at Veronica’s”  
“The Lodges” The sheriff said skeptically. Studying his son. Looking back at him Kevin said “Yes, we have a french exam. She is fluent. Do you not want me to go.”  
“No just ah...don't stay out too late. I have to go”  
Kevin watched as his dad's put his guns in the bag. “Will you be ok”  
The Sheriff smiled at his son, “Of course I’ll be back. Your mom’s making Apple pie and homemade ice cream.”  
…  
The Whyte Wyrm was full of the regular crowd when Jugghead walked in. Reciprocating the head nods and hellos from serpents. Making his way to the jukebox. Looking for the perfect song. Smiling at the choice, he popped a quarter and punched in the number, The sounds of Betty Everett, You’re no good.   
Turning he met the gaze of a newly returned Joaquin. His dark hair framing his Rudolph Valentino face. Leather jacket and jeans. He was holding a lite beer. “I like the jacket” he said to Jughead, “it suits you.”  
Jughead smiled, “good to see you to Joaquin, heard you were back in town.”   
“Hows you dad” Joaquin asked a little unsure if he should be asking.   
Studying him Jughead thought what he should and should not say. Joaquin may of been considered part of his peoples but that didn't mean he could be trusted. “He’s doing ok”  
The moment of tension past, Joaquin seemed to take a breath, “you still with that family”  
“Yeah, I forgot you met them a few times”  
“She’s not my type but I hear the chic is hot”  
Jughead smiled uncomfortable, “She’s also smart, they kind of let me come and go as long as I check in”  
“Cool” Joaquin was about to ask another question when the door to the wormhole flung open. Amac walked in. Clutching his ribs. A bloody lip and blackening eye. Immediately Fangs and Ambrose came beside him helping him to a chair. A female serpent named Patches started examining him. She was an ER nurse and had helped heal a number of serpents over the years. Her brunette hair with natural blond highlights was pulled back in a tight pony tail. She was wearing her leather vest with serpent patch over a white Donna's band shirt.   
“Who did this to you” she asked before motioning for someone to bring some ice.   
Joaquin and Jugghead came closer. They knew who did it. They just needed to hear it to legitimize what would happen next. In truth Jugghead didn't really need any legitimization. Anger started boiling in his fist. These fucking guys like Reggie always pushing other people around.   
“Some northside jocks..” he spit out some blood. Patches putting a alcohol on his wounds. AMack winsed. “They had some stupid wolf masks”  
Everything made sense. All the serpents who went to Riverdale High knew exactly who did this and where they would be.   
...  
Agent Dale was in the lobby of the most expensive building in town. Currently where the Lodges were residing. He had heard rumors that Hiram was putting pressure on Penelope Blossom to buy the old Blossom Mansion being refurbished. How Hiram was all he could think having spent hours studying the man. He had gotten a tip from his Canadian contact that there was going to be a drop tonight in the woods. So far Hiram was nowhere to be seen.   
Looking at his watch he didn't see the two teenagers walking in.   
Kevin Keller and Veronica Lodge both had a tub of their favorite respective Icecreams and a bag of other assorted treats. Dale looked up their topic of conversation peaking his interest.   
“I’m just worried about Betty..”Kevin stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the handsome FBI agent.   
Veronica looked him over appreciative of his ...aesthetic, “Agent Dale” she said almost dreamy.   
The agent gulped, “Kevin, Veronica...Kevin I’m just on my way to see your father” he said as if asking a teacher to be relieved to use the bathroom. “I am actually late, have a good night” he walked away quickly before either teen could properly say hi.   
“He is dreamy” Veronica said, putting up a hand to Kevin's raised eyebrow, “In I am fully committed to Archie way but hey I can appreciate”  
“Can't we all” Kevin looked off into the distance. His attention being caught by two figures entering the lobby. Smithers behind them with a bellboy struggling to handle what seemed like a rather unnecessary load of luggage.   
The first was a brunette woman. A young Sophia Loren type in a tasteful yet tight crimson dress. She took off her glasses surveying the room. Not impressed. She looked at her companion. Tall, dark and handsome in a Hermes suit and crimson tie. His hazel and green eyes looking at Veronica and Kevin. He winked at Veronica before getting on the elevator.   
“Who was that” Kevin asked in general.   
“I don't know but I will find out” Veronica walked over to Smithers. Helping the bellboy to the service elevator.   
“Miss. Lodge” he smiled warmly.   
“Smithers” she said warmly, “Who were they”  
SMithers frowned a little, “That would be Mr. and Miss. Melvin and Primrose Amour, of Montreal” he said that as if it were supposed to be a warning.   
Veronica memorized the names.   
…

The dirt road at the mountain past was a bumpy ride. Chuck was worried about his car's suspension. Betty was worried about her life.   
In a car, with her mortal enemy, that she shared all of her thoughts, feelings, emotions, and desires. An involuntary vulnerability that she wanted to be rid of very much.   
Chuck was gripping the steering wheel. There connection was always amplified when they were around another. It made him so uneasy. Being so aware of what to hide in your mind from someone who ones almost killed you.  
A sense of relief when they found the cabin. A low light from a fireplace inside. Dr. Stigr was pouring some tea when the two teenagers walked in. Two women and a black cat between them were sitting on a leather hide couch that looked older then Riverdale. Chuck and Betty looked uneasy.   
The Swede bid them to come in and sit on the loveseat across from them by the fire. The cabin was small and cozy. A fireplace flanked by a couch, loveseat, and armchair. The bedroom lofted above with a kitchenette and table and chairs by the one entrance.   
Ones settled the doctor spoke setting a plate of tea on the coffee table within reach of everyone. Chuck and Betty had identical expressions of apprehension.   
“My name is Hilda, this is my sister Zelda” Hilda said in a matter of fact manner. Zelda waved warmly. “Perry has told us all about you” she smiled.   
Chuck and Betty looked at the Swede, he sighed, “my first name is Percival, the Spellmans are...colleagues of mine” he carefully chose his words. He pointed to the cat, “That is Salem he is”  
“I am not a colleague more like a mortal enemy” the cat talked  
Betty and Chuck nearly shot out of their seats.   
“Did that...” they both said in unison. But were cut off by the Doctor, “Dam Saberhagen” the doctor said heated.   
Zelda frowned, “There’s really no way to prepare people for a talking cat”   
Hilda went on as if none of this was strange, “We understand you recently came across a white cat with yellow eyes”  
“Bastard” Salem the cat spat  
“Salem” Zelda exclaimed, “impressionable young minds” she pointed and a dumbfounded Betty and Chuck.  
Salem looked at them, “there in shock its fine”  
Hilda breathed deep as if counting to ten in her head. She spoke clearly, “the cat you met is an old...acquaintance of Salem here. He like Salem was punished for using magic to harm others”  
“Magic” Betty and Chuck said in unison.  
“God that's creepy” the black cat licked the back of its paw.   
Hilda ignored him. “Your conscious has been linked by blood magic.”  
“Very strong magic too” Hilda piped up. Nodding her head.   
Bettys mouth hung open. Taking all of this in. Chuck was checking to make sure he was asleep. Betty reassured him they were very much awake.   
“Unfortunately that means we are unable to undo the spell in less we are able to find the feline further”  
“Don't worry he’s not Hitler, none of the nazi’s were us..that I know of” Hilda reassured the room.   
Dr. Stigr ignored Hilda, he scoot to the front of his seat, speaking gravely, “we need to help you both...manage the situation.”  
“Manage” they both said processing what was happening.   
“Yes...right now you are both so linked that if something were to happen to the other it would affect you. Say one of you got a concussion the other gets a concussion.”  
“SO..what now every thought, desire, feeling he just has access to” Betty pointed at Chuck who looked at her with equal disdain.   
“Memories too” Hilda said. Not helping.  
As if grasping for straws the doctor pointed at the tea, “Please won't you have some it's herbel from Tibet”   
Suddenly felt Betty, something like a lead in his blood spreading. As if his mind was stopping, being taken. His throat felt like it was filling with water.   
“I can't breathe” They both said. Betty shot up and walked out of the door. Chuck following her. Croaking out “Betty” into the dark of night.   
“Well that went well” Salem purred.   
Dr. Stigr went after them. He grabbed his hunting bag. 

…  
Reggie in a new pair of boots started flipping a switchblade. A line of Freshman football players in front of him. Surrounded by the upperclassmen teammates, with wolf masks, circling them, prowling, hurling howls, and insults. He grabbed one of the footballs in a gym bag in front of him. Inspecting the ball, looking unsatisfied at it. Without saying a word or giving any warning he stabbed the ball with the switch blade.   
A smaller freshman flinched.   
Reggie smiled sadistically at him. He threw the deflated ball on the ground grabbing another one.   
“Looky what we have here boys” he said receiving the desired howls and hoots.   
The small lanky pimple faced teen stood timed. Reggie savored the moment of terror, “fresh meat” showing his teeth. Reggie put the ball in front of the boy's face. “Your objective meat is to bring this ball back to me...dead or alive”   
He hurled the ball into the wilderness.   
“Go get it” he yelled.   
The boy shot out.   
Reggie looked at the other boys, “you too”  
They obeyed running in the direction of the thrown football. Reggie smiled at his surrounding teammates, giving a deep howl to the full moon, setting of the pack of masked football players loose on the woods. Blood thirsty and ready to hunt there prey.   
Reggie ones comfortable that he was alone. Looked at his phone, the number under the name Monty pulled up. Texting clear. He squatted down at the gym bag. Pulling the wad of cash. Stuffing it inside the deflated football. 

Sounds of approaching motorcycles and lights sending a frightening shock through his body, he stuffed the ball into the blue and Gold BULLDOGS bag. He shot up, blade out. 

Jugghead was the first off of his bike, then Joaquin, Fangs, and Ambrose as well an older serpent with a long beard, and long hair. The other remained on their bikes. Reggie started counting, the odds were not in his favor. 

Reggie reacting in his natural way sneered at Jughead, “Wendy adams finally made some friends”  
“I would be quite if I was you” Joaquin’s eyes were dark. Reggie looked back at him as if wanting to say something but deciding it was better to hold back in a rare moment of self restraint. 

The older serpent spoke up, “hey there pup heard you and your jockstrap friends roughed up a serpent.”

Hiding his fear Reggie shifted, his fingers holding tight to the switchblade. Walking around to the front of the bag closer to the serpents. Light in his eye for a second he moved to where he got a better view counting how many were there. Even if the boys got back they would still be outnumbered. Either way there was going to be a lot of pain to go around.

“Wrong neighborhood, wrong time” Reggie shrugged. 

The older serpent Gunther took a step closer to Reggie, he looked like a giant. “Put down the knife little boy, you're gonna hurt yourself”

Reggie sneered dumb and defiant, “why don't you and your snakes screw off”

Out of the woods, slowly the football players returned their masks on, still in character they were howling. 

“What the…” Joaquin let out.   
The air was getting thick with tension. Jughead started looking around. Trying to find a way to dissipate the situation. Something felt like it was going to get a whole hell of a lot worse. The football players were howling. Gunther and Reggie looked like they were ready to pounce.

“You're just a ...little….boy” Gunther taunted him. 

Reggie swung the blade at Gunther. Who stepped back landing a right hook on Reggie jaw. Who toppled back holding his face. 

“Its fucking on now” Reggie dove at Gunther. He hit the knife out of Reggie’s hand but took a punch in the gut for it. 

Suddenly everyone was fighting. Wolves and Greasers. Jughead wasn’t sure who his fist connected with but it felt good to get a punch in. His blood was rushing through his body. He was shoved to the ground getting back up lunging for a wolf masked jock with a fallen branch ready to connect it with the back of Fangs head. Pushing him out of the way. Fangs looked up at him. Grateful eyes turning to surprised.   
Jughead turned his head to see the last person he expected to see running out of the woods in the dead of night. His girlfriend Betty her blue eyes met his with a terror. Just behind her was Chuck Clayton. His mind jumped to the worst. All instinct he ran. Not even noticing the sirens or shouts from the law surrounding the maile to stop. 

Betty didn't know where she was when she saw Jugghead. A moment before she was reliving the worst moment of her life. Drowning. Then the sight of her boyfriend. A deputy standing behind him, aiming his shotgun. She was about to run to him when she felt strong arms around her waist and a heavy foreign accent trying to sooth her. 

All Chuck knew was that he had to get in front of Jughead and that bullet. A feeling so strong. Overwhelming him. As Jughead collided with him, Chuck the stronger of them moved him out of the way, the bullet hit his leg. 

Betty wailed in pain. The Doctor helping her to the ground. Chuck tried to calm his breath pressing the bullet he was looking at Jughead, “are you ok”

Wide eyed, Jughead took in the situation. Shocked by the events that just transpired in seconds.   
“Hold your fire” Agent Dale ripped the shotgun from the young deputy. The Sheriff running over to Chuck asking to take a look. Yelling back at the agent, “its just a graise”  
“You...shot him” Moose had his mask of standing next to Reggie whose jaw was dropped in disbelief. 

The Agent looked around, “No one move a muscle” he pointed at everyone.   
His eyes connected with the Swede, “Wolves to the right, Serpents to the left. Doctor...” Agent Dale looked at Betty. Watching her studying her. “Please, you and your patient join Mr. Clayton, Mr Jones, please join the serpents”

Betty grabbed Jugheads arm, before he walked over. Jughead embraced her, his eyes still on Chuck. Who was just staring back at him. Betty squeezed him so tight. He kissed her forehead, “It will be ok” he said looking into her eyes.   
Chuck knew it wouldn’t as he stared into Jugheads eyes through Betty's cool blue. There was something wicked in the wind.


	16. Chapter 16

There was a black beatle on the concrete floors of the Sheriff's interrogation room. Slowly crossing the floor unaffected by the blond young woman watching him. Her eyes unblinking, watching as it scurried away when Agent Dale and the sheriff walked in with Bettys parents. Alice Cooper practically shoving Agent Dale and the Sheriff aside as she made a Beeline for her daughter.

Getting up she went through the motions. Hugs, “Fine, don't worry” she responded despondent. Sitting down on auto pilot. 

“We just want to ask a few questions” Agent Dale said sheepishly. Sherif Keller looked at him a little taken aback by how cautious he was all of a sudden. 

Hall and Alice exchanged looks before Alice went in. “You're offly young for a federal agent” 

Adjusting his tie Agent Dale smiled, “yes. I skipped a few grades.” He looked at Betty sympathetically. “We understand it's been a traumatic night for you.”

Looking up it was as if something snapped inside of Betty. She was suddenly very aware of   
Chuck and where he was. Sitting up in a hospital bed. Being yelled at by his father. A nurse was coming in. 

In moments when they occupied the same mental space but were in two other physical   
locations it sometimes felt like time was moving super slow. 

“This isn't a good time” she said in her head

In his he responded, “anywhere but here is better” 

In her physical presence. It occurred to her how blue Agent Dale’s eyes were, how familiar they felt. “Go ahead, ask me anything”

“Betty” Hall and Alice both had one hand on her arms. Her mother swooned, “wouldn't it be better if you had a chance to rest up”

“It's fine mom” Betty looked at her mother then back at Agent Dale who was not sure how wise it would be to continue. But Keller seemed to confirm it was now or never. 

“Betty, what were you Chuck Clayton and Dr. Stigr doing in the woods” the Sheriff asked in his signature gruff voice. 

Suddenly Chuck was very intent on listening in. Betty cleared her throat, “Dr. Stigr has been helping Chuck and I with some issue we have” she tried to keep her nerves about her. She surea as hell was not going to mention the talking cat. Chuck though, shit I forgot about the cat. 

Agent Dale looked confused, “is Chuck Clayton your boyfriend” Agent Dale asked. 

With disgust Betty said, “Hell No” She could feel Chuck smirk, “Jughead Jones is my boyfriend”

Sheriff Keller cut in, “you had some trouble with Chuck, Correct” the article Betty wrote was public knowledge and there was a video, no one except for Veronica saw all of it. But enough rumors went around and Chucks little party stint got everyone talking. Betty and Chuck both wondered what did the Sheriff hear. 

“I think it might be best if we had our lawyer present…” Hall was cut off by betty “I wrote an article about his sexually harassing fellow students.”

Chucks blood was boiling, “and” she heard in her head. She continued, “I also almost drowned him to get a confession” 

Agent Dales eyes lit up. The Sheriff coughed uncomfortable. Alice rested her head on her hand in defeat. 

Betty avoided her parents eyes. Her father in disbelief that his baby could do such a thing and her mother who wished she would've come to her. She would have given her a much better plan for revenge. 

“That’s what we were working on.” She breathed deep, “so that we could reconcile and move on with our lives” 

The Sheriff took this information in skeptical, “How did your boyfriend feel about it” 

“He didn't know” she said ashamed. She could feel Chuck enjoying this. She really wished she could punch him in the mouth. 

Sheriff Keller wanted nothing to do with this teen drama. Agent Dale on the other hand didn't mind a few extra pieces if it meant he could solve the puzzle. “Did he find out and was that why he was there with the southside serpents”

Hall gave Alice a look indicating that he was right about the Serpents. 

“No” Betty said defensive of Jughead, “That...I don't know why they were there”

Agent Dale believed her. The Sheriff nodded at him. 

Chuck didn't. He knew she knew deep down why he was there. Jughead was becoming more and more an integral part of the southside weather she liked it or not. He was there backing his boys.   
…  
Terror in the town with the pep. Archie usually did not read the paper. But today sitting in a booth at pops he read every word. The headline was bold.   
Chuck Clayton had been shot by a rookie deputy. He didn't understand, why was Jughead with the serpents, why was Chuck there, and with Betty. 

His phone buzzed again. There was an emergency meeting between himself, Kevin, Veronica and Polly. 

He looked up, big brown eyes staring back at him…”Cheryl” he asked confused.

“Archie” she took a seat. “Have you heard from Betty or Jugghead” she checked her perfect glossy red nails. 

There was a long pause… “no..”  
“Figures” she looked at her red nails. “I've got it that Chuck is being released from the hospital the bullet was just a scratch. Crazy how him and Betty were there with doctor Stigr”

Archie didn't like the implication of Betty and Chuck in the woods but the paper hadn't mentioned the doctors name. “How did you know his name” Archie asked

Cheryl looked up her lips curling up into a coy smile. “He's my therapist and he was Jason's” her eyes glazed over as if in a dream when she said her brothers name. 

“What was he doing with them in the woods”

“I thought you would know” she peered at Archie. Realizing just how little social capital he had as the captain of the football team. Jason would have never let the football team have an event such as pack night without him.

Archie shrugged,Cheryl's eyes turned to a squint, “why weren't you at pack night. Jason told me about yours” the last was emphasised. The old Cheryl couldn't help but take a little pleasure in the tale of little Archie's first Pack night. 

Archie breathed deep “that's why…”

“Cheryl” Veronica said surprised. Kevin behind her. Arche snapped out of it. Delighted for the interruption. 

“Good you're here. Please sit” Cheryl pointed to the open spaces in the booth as if they all needed her direction. 

Veronica Sat next to Archie kissing him on the cheek eagerly. Though welcomed Archie did looked confused. Kevin sat next to Cheryl he looked unsure as if he was getting to close to a land mine. 

Naturally she was the first to speak, “My sources say Jughead is back with his foster family. And Bettys parents have her under lock and key.”

“Why was she out there in the first place” Kevin asked outloud. “I mean did any of you know about this.”

Nobody was saying it but everyone was thinking it so Cheryl went ahead and said it. “Were they screwing behind Jugheads back” 

“Cheryl” they all said in disgust. 

“What we were all thinking it,” Cheryl defended herself, “and to my knowledge they weren't but something is going on with them” she took out her phone checking Instagram, nothing. 

That was something none of them could deny. Something was very much going on with their dear friend and her nemesis. Something dark and something she wouldn't tell them.   
...  
The car ride was quite. No radio, not even any heavy breathing. Chuck was sitting in khakis, and a blue polo. He and Betty both thought he looked like a JV football coach.   
“Word to the wise, don't let your dad pick out your clothes again” Betty was sitting between chuck and his father in Chuck's head. She was staring at Coach Clayton. She had seen him before , many times but never this up close and never this intimately. 

He was fairly friendly in the hallways but now he looked like a stone statue. “Is he always this…”

“Yes” Chuck didn't need her to finish. His father had always been and would always be like his father before him. 

Chuck looked out the window. They weren't going home. He looked over at his father. 

He didn't need his son to ask him. “Were stopping by the school”

Chuck knew it was better not to ask why. Even though Betty had so many questions.   
Coach continued, “Wetherbee, the mayor, and Reverend Brown all agree. Its best if you come back to the team. Not...” Coach glanced at his son. “Not as captain. Andrews will remain captain”

Betty was pissed but Chuck could live with it. Smiling inside he thought dam, a leg graze is all it takes.

Betty was pissed. Chuck could feel it and it made him both amused and aroused. But mostly amused. They were both too tired, and drained to do much about the other. For a second it dawned on him. Why he felt he had been drowning.


	17. Chapter 17

All of the serpents had been released except for Gunther. He was the only adult and was being questioned further. They all knew the fuzz would apply the pressure but Gunther wouldn't budge. FP had set an example to the serpents. Never give into the cops. They won’t help you and you sure as hell don't help them. 

Standing outside of Southside High in his Serpents jacket, Fangs took a long hard inhale of his cigarette. Jughead walked up to him, “man you should quit that habit”

Flashing a grin he Fangs flicked the little bit left on the ground. Crushing it with his boot. “Yeah well live fast die another day” 

“Isn't it die young” Jug liked Fangs. A little rough around the edges he was always himself. He told you how he felt. What he wanted, and how he was going to get it. 

Fangs chuckled, “to anyone else but me, I’m going to live fast and die when my body is damn well ready”

“Well I think the smoking might be helping your body along that route” Toni walked up to them. Her book bag full. 

“Hey Toni” Fangs said hands in his pockets to protect them from the fall breeze. 

“Heard about what happened over the weekend” She looked at them both, unsure as if to leave it there or press further. 

“Eah it was nothing, just some northside tool bag jockstraps circle jerking each other in the woods” Fangs said smiling ear to ear. 

They all laughed, “that's one way of putting it” Jug would never of heard that at Riverdale High. No one spoke their mind their, except for Betty. But even then…

“How’s your girl doing” Toni asked Jug. Her eyes sympathetic. 

He shrugged, “I haven't heard, her parents took her phone away. And their not exactly my biggest fans” 

The bell rang. Toni and Jughead went inside. Fangs hung back telling them he needed another cigarette before facing, the one he called, Mr. Hatchetface. AKA Mr Hackett the gym teacher and former drill sergeant. In truth he was waiting for someone. 

A french canadian accent wafted its way to his ears, “you should listen to your friends. Those will kill you” It was no more than Melvin Amour. Fangs had met him ones with Mustang a few months back. 

Fangs tried to make as little eye contact as possible. Looking around for who ever might be watching. “Yeah well so will you if I don’t do as you say right”

Melvin took a step forward chuckling, “Don't have hard feelings. I wasn't the one that killed Mustang that was Blossom, or Lodge. Dont know dont really care as long as my product keeps moving.”

“Oh its been moving...just ask the ER” Fangs really hated this guy. 

Melvin’s body language stiffened, “Remember the deal Little Fang, you move the product and I don't kill you, your friends, and every little garden snake in the weeds. And you guys even get a little cash for doing it. Way more then that dime bag of weed operation you had going”

“Yeah well people don't overdose on the green. Besides, you got your money at the last drop what the hell did you want to meet for” Fangs looked at Melvin studying him. Why was he here, why did he schedule this meeting. 

“Well I am concerned with this north side, south side business. I also hear rumors that the old Lodge fellow has started up a little shop in town. I want you and your boys to make sure his little boys don't step on any toes.” he walked away from the young serpent.


	18. Chapter 18

Reggie was agitated when he showed up at the Lodge family door. It opened in a swish before he could knock or ring the bell. Smithers standing, looking down his nose at the young man in front of him in his overpriced Italian leather jacket. 

“Uh, is Veronica home” he asked

Smithers was about to say something till Hermione Lodge appeared behind him, “oh Smithers, please let Mr. Mantle in.” 

Smithers looked apologetically at his beloved employer moving out of the way for Reggie who usually had a cocky grin but instead looked more like a baby lamb on its way to slaughter. 

A small fake smile on her face, Hermione greeted Reggie, “Veronica just left but I believe my husband is in his study, please” she took his arm, “let me show you the way” ignoring his protest. “I heard about that unfortunate incident in the woods this past weekend. I was relieved to hear that you were alright” they arrived at the imposing door. They were thick wooden doors with gothic block letters HL. They looked like something out of Thorne Hill. “Word to the wize Reggie” 

Reggie turned, a little surprised to hear his name. His mouth open a little. 

Hermione adjusted his jacket like a mother would a small child. “Stay out of the woods. Lodges and woods never end well for anyone.”

“ah,Okay” he said watching Mrs. Lodge walk away. 

Taking a deep breath he opened the door. Walking into the old maple wood room he was bet by dark angry eyes. It was Mr. Lodge. 

“Look Mr. Lodge”

Hiram raised a hand, “Don't say a word, Sit” he pointed to the chair across the desk. 

Reggie looked at it like it was an electric chair. Slowly he sat, adjusting unable to find a comfortable position. 

After a long moment, Hiram spoke “I understand the serpents showed up”

“Yes” Reggie wanted to spill out, word vomit but he was to scared. 

Hiram hit his hand on the table, Reggie gripped the edges of the chair's arms, In a low angry voice Hiram said, “I knew it.” He looked at Reggie, “I use to have some dealings with the serpents that went south. A former business partner of mine has just come to town and I think he’s intending to cause me some trouble. I think you were set up.”

Reggie breathed relieved. 

Hiram continued, “In the meantime, people have been asking a lot of questions so you're going to start working for me, on the books, your first day is tomorrow after football practice go to my offices, you young man are going to learn the benefit of hard work”

Hiram and reggie both got up, Hiram opening the large doors for him. Reggie said excitedly. “Hedge Funding”

After he crossed the threshold Hiram looked him straight in the eye and said, “no, mail sorting” and shut the door in his face. 

Reggie got the message. Looking over he saw Smithers looking rather pleased. Sneering he made his way to the lobby.   
…

Fire, his skin and muscles felt on fire around the leg wound. A gun wound no matter how inconsequential still hurt like hell. Betty could feel it too. 

“Aren't you supposed to be in AP History” he said in his head to her. While he watched his Spanish teacher try to get Reggie to say, “Donde es la Playa” instead of “Dondy is a playyyaaaaaa son”

Angry she said, “I am but my leg feels like it's on fire” 

“Well that wouldn't be a problem if someone didn't run into a pack of serpents”

“And jocks” she corrected him.

A silent alarm on his smartwatch went off. He opened his bag taking out the pain pills the doctor gave him. 

Betty continued, “what the hell is pack night anyway,”

As he took out a bottle of water he asked, “why do you want to write an article about it”

“Maybe” she threatened. “what..”

Chuck smirked as he took the pill. Suddenly Betty wasn't there in his head. He even tried to see her but nothing. All off a sudden she was gone. Not their. Unfortunately his looking around caught sight of Reggie sitting next to him. 

“Dude, do you have like PTSD or something” Reggie whispered. 

Chuck shook it off. 

Betty couldn't believe it. There was no Chuck in her head. No thoughts shared, no visiting. Nothing. That afternoon was blissful. She texted Jughead to meet her at Pickens Park. He road up on his motorcycle. Spotting her sitting on one of the benches by the man made lake. More of a glorious pond. 

Instead of his leather jacket he was sporting his plaid Sherpa jacket. He joined her on the bench. Their embrace was not like it use to be. It was tried more. Charged with things unsaid. “I got your text” he wasn't sure what else to say. He wanted to ask about that night. What was she doing there, with Chuck. 

“Something happened Jug”

Concerned he asked, “What did, did he...”

 

“No its, he’s been in pain and when he feels something I feel it too and weather I want to or not he’s there. But today he is but he took this pill and suddenly it was like we were cut off.”

“For good”  
“Not for good, I can start to feel things but it's not as strong.”  
“What kind of pills were they” Jughead asked. In his head he was forming a plan.   
“I don't know something the doctor gave him.”  
“I think I can get you some.”  
“Jug” Betty said unsure. 

“Betty not forever, just until we can figure out hot to end this. Give us a break to focus on us. To not have him in your head” he held her face in his hand. Kissing her tenderly.   
They stayed on the bench hugging till the sun went down and her phone blew up from her mother and father looking for her.


	19. Chapter 19

Three teenagers sat in a booth in pops. A raven haired socialite in the making, A redheaded all American, and a blonde girl next door. Veronica had a chocolate Milkshake, Archie a double chocolate Vanilla swirl and Betty a nice vanilla milkshake.   
“So is Jughead join us” Veronica asked trying to sound casual.   
“Yeah he just had to make a stop first.” Betty looked down. Whatever Chuck was taking was wearing off. She could feel him. He was working out, making sure he would get the physical clear to get back on the team. 

There weight room was in the basement of the school. It was like a dungeon. Implements of torture scattered about, a permanent must in the air. It was Chuck's happy place. He was lifting. Not a personal best at clean and jerks but he was keeping up with Reggie and some of the guys. 

“Archie, are you guys weightlifting today” Betty asked.   
Veronica surprised, she knew Archies schedule to the T and knew that if there was one thing Archie showed up to on time it was music practice and weightlifting.   
Archie lifted his head, furrowing his brow at Betty, “Nah, it's only a couple of guys today” he knew she knew it was Chuck and his posse of “the book of conquest” participants.   
Betty nodded. Suddenly a sweaty shirtless Chuck was sitting next to her. “AAAHHH sweet jiminy crickets these are good.”  
“Jiminy crickets” Betty said out loud.   
Archie and Veronica looked at her. Betty apologise. Suddenly Archie stiffened a little Veronica noticed his body language a little suspicious. 

“Ah JIMMINY CRICKETS” Chuck jerked the heavy barbell and weight over his head, a huge smile across his face .Reggie and Moose watched admiring, one more than the other. Reggie whispered to his friend, “Dude look at Clayton it's like he didn't even get shot”  
The taste of vanilla milkshakes was in his mouth. He prefered chocolate but it tasted damn good. His muscles were flexing. 

Betty hated Chuck. His arrogence, his pettiness, his sexisim and all around personality but what she could concede was that physically he was pleasing to look at. Especially when his body was in motion. Sitting she could see him. She could feel muscle soreness setting in. He was going to need to pop a pill soon. Thank God. 

Chuck put down the weight. That was going to be it for today. He didn't want to push it. Reggie and Moose came over. “I bet you can do ten more” Moose said, in truth he wanted to set Reggie up for a bet. Moose was known to be a bit of a gambler. Never more than a couple of bucks but he loved a couple small side bets. 

Waving them off Chuck re racked the weights and barbell. “Nah, I’m good. You guys want to go to pops later”

“Don't come to pops, how about pizza” In his head Betty protested the vanilla milkshake with the cherry on top in her hand. Chuck knew the cherry was Jughead favorite parts. It was a Bughead thing. Chuck, with his thumb and forefinger picked the cherry. Enjoying the moment of small Petty revenge for his sticky maple. Bettys eyes flaring with rage. His lips curled in a twisted smile, “Betty, you only have to blame yourself.” he bit the cherry from its stem and chewed. Keeping eye contact as he swallowed, continuing, “you put the taste in my mouth. Hey if you're still there we can...well you know what I’m thinking” There was a flash of Betty on her knees her red lips around the shaft of Chucks penis, they went up and down a pop sound as the head moved in and out of her mouth.

But two can play that game and the image turned to Betty biting with all her strength. Chuck grimaced. 

Betty bit her teeth clacking. Veronica put a hand on her’s, “Is everything ok” she asked. Archie looked at Betty sympathetic. He held his anger at bay. He wanted to drive to the school and talk to Clayton with his fist. 

The Chuck in Betty's head looked at Archie. He needed to stay out of trouble. Betty knew it would be Pizza tonight for him. Flashing her a look he went back to the present taking a pill and walking out with Reggie and Moose. Betty breathed. “It's ok, he’s gone”   
“We can go somewhere else” Veronica suggested.   
“No he won't come here now” Betty assured them. Her eyes perking up when Jughead walked in. Taking a seat beside her kissing her.   
“Hey” he said softly.   
He pulled out a vial of pills. “I got these for you”  
“What the” Archie said alarmed. Veronica had to put her hand on his shoulder to settle him.   
“What are those” she asked.   
Jughead looked at them, “their the pain pills Chucks taking”  
“It's the only thing that cuts off the connection with Chuck” Betty said her hands practically gripping the vile.   
Archies innocent eyes looked at her, “Betty, I'm not sure about this”  
Desperation in her voice. Betty opened the vial, taking out a pill. “It's the only way Arch, the only way”


	20. Chapter 20

Betty was staying at Veronica’s that night. So it was just Jughead and Archie walking the streets of Riverdale. It was awkward between them. Suddenly the space between them was back to where it was when Archie first broke out into a football star and Jughead was the social pariah. 

“I don't like the pills Jug, where did you get them” Archie continued

Jughead rolled his eyes annoyed, “Arch I got them from a trusted source. She works at the hospital she knew exactly what Chuck got. It's fine Arch, Its temporary” 

Archie’s expression always gave him away. He thought there is no such thing as temporary. He had his own experience with self medication and found it to be a regrettable one. They turned a corner and immediately Archie knew it was the wrong corner.

Segarini’s Pizza parlor was just a few blocks away. There was Chuck, Reggie, Moose, Scott a jacked football player a year older than them, and Thomas another one of the guys on the team that was suspended over the playbook. 

Archie grabbed Jugheads arm, “Come on man” he tried to pull him away when Thomas caught Archie's eyes, “Hey Captain my captain” he yelled out  
The other looking to Archie and Jughead. Chuck’s eyes grew dark when he saw them. Sneering his body language shifted. The Alpha male was coming, he wanted Betty to witness this. Archie waved then tried to make Jughead move with him but Jughead wouldn't budge his eyes locked with Clayton rage filled. Archie knew they were outnumbered and the Serpents wouldn't come this far into the north side of town. 

The pack walked over to the young men, “Well if it isn't our captain and his boyfriend” Chuck mocked. Scott and Thomas looked at each other with appreciation. They liked Chuck and honestly were pissed when Archie got captain over Reggie. 

“Come on man” Reggie tried, he knew this was going to be bad and no one needed the heat on them. 

“Yeah back off Chuck”

“Why you want to sucker punch me again Andrews” Chuck was dying to get his hands on Archie. He could practically feel the gingers freckled face on his knuckles. 

“You don't need to worry about Archie, you should worry about me” Jughead’s fist were balled up at the ready. 

Chuck smirked eyeing Jughead like he was a puppy trying to bark at a mastiff. He knew exactly where to hit with his words “It bothers you doesn't it,” Chuck's lips were curled in the most twisted smile Jughead had ever seen. “Tell me Jughead how is it knowing that every time you guys did it, she was thinking about me.”

Archie had his hands around Jughead’s waist pulling him back when Mr. Segarini came out “HEY” everyone turned around, “Jones, you and Red go one way, you boys stay here” 

Archie looked at the man with apologetic eyes, walking Jughead away. 

Chuck knew it was for the best but god he was pleased with his own mallis. Suddenly it dawned on him. He hadn't felt Betty around.


	21. Chapter 21

t felt like his chest was caving in on him. Slowly the world seemed to be slipping through his fingers. Betty was barely holding on, he could see it but he had to. It's what he kept telling himself, he had to.   
That's what brought him to wait in the alley behind Segarini’s. The smell of cheese, pepperoni, bell peppers, and sausage melting atop a circle of dough was torture enough. Now he understood why Fangs smoked so much. Hands in his pockets he turned around and saw Patches in her scrubs, with no brown baggy. She looked like she was about to deliver bad news.   
“Patches” Jug took out his hands.   
“I can't supply you any more” She stopped a few feet. Wanting to give herself as much distance as she needed incase this went south. As much as she trusted Jughead. She had enough experiences with drug users to know better than to let her guard down.   
Shock and desperation took over his face and tone, “WHAT” his nostrils flamed more than he would of liked, “I need those pills”  
“Look Jug, Serpents don't do drugs. Your dad made that part of our creed. Little bit of hash here and there but the hard stuff we stay away from.”  
“Their not me their for my girlfriend, she needs them”  
Patches breathed deep. Having experienced herself the crazy things love can make you do. Trying to give him as empathetic a smile as possible she told him. “No one needs this stuff Jug, these little things are much more dangerous than you think.” She walked away. 

Jug thought Fangs might be a good source but he knew if Patches wouldn't give him any pills Fangs sure as hell wouldn't. There was one more place he knew to try. He wasn't happy about it. 

…

Primrose and her brother Melvin were enjoying a nice cup of extremely overpriced coffee in the cafe off the lobby of the only accommodations in town they felt suitable for themselves. They knew he was coming before he got there. Agent Dale walking up to their table with Sheriff Keller in toe.   
“Mr. and Ms. Amour how are you this morning.” Agent Dale pretended at least to be pleasant. Sheriff Keller Stone faces, eyes accusatory.   
“Ah” Primrose lips curled into a smile, eyes looking like a demons. “Our favorite Cooper and Truman cosplayers”   
Melvin laughed audibly almost spitting out his coffee. “I apologize”  
Agent Dale kept his stiff upper lip, “what is your business here in Riverdale”  
“Oh we're here for the Maple Syrup” Melvin poured some from a little metal server onto his stack of half eaten Pancakes. Taking another bite of them.   
Primrose continued for him, “We are looking into a couple of business venture here in the states, you know our Mother was from Riverdale. She said she went to School with you Keller. Hows your son by the way”  
“Don't talk about my son” Keller said through gritted teeth. Agent Dale looking at him, reminding him of who they were dealing with. They would say anything to provoke the police. Agent Dale’s blue steely eyes looked at them, “just know we're monitoring you two”

As the two lawman were walking out, Veronica and Betty were walking in. Arm in arm. Agent dale and Sheriff Keller stopping to greet them. Primrose looked at her brother, “I think one of those girls is a Lodge”  
“I hope its the brunette, I find Blondes to be much less more fun”  
“Dirty boy their underage”  
Melvin didn't seem to be affected by the statement. As smithers walked past Primrose waved him over. “Oh Smithers, may I inquire which one of those darling beauties is the Lodge girl”  
Smithers saw Melvins face. Weighing his options he looked at both girls as they walked to the elevator. Betty hitting the call button. He breathed deep weighing what he was about to say, turning back to the twins composing himself, “the blonde one, now is there anything..”  
“Oh why no thank you you have been more than helpful” Primrose in her french canadian accent dismissed him. Exchanging a look with her brother. 

Jughead walked into pops without his Serpents jacket but he still got the looks and whispers.This was a small town and everyone had an opinion about everyone's business whether it was true or not. He took a seat at the counter. Pops pouring him a cup of hot coffee, black of course.   
“Thank you” he glances up at the kindest man he ever knew.   
Pops leaned on the counter a little, “hey Kid, you're always welcome here. Hell you're probably responsible for half my retirement savings”  
They both laughed, it felt good to laugh, “thanks pops, think I can get a cheeseburger and fries”  
“You bet, coming up” the burgers already being flipped on the griddle that everyone could see.   
For a second Jughead felt at ease, till he saw the barstool next to him being filled by none other than Reggie.   
“So...I hear you're looking for something”  
Quizzically Jughead looked at him. “For what and from whom”  
Reggie looked at Jughead, than around, one's satisfied anyone was out of earshot he said, “word gets around fast here. You need something.” Reggie pulled out a vial of pills holding it under the counter. “I have something”   
Pops put a cheeseburger and fries in front of Jughead. He looked up at him. “Thanks” then back at Reggie. Pulling out the cash from beside him. Slipping it under a napkin on the counter. Reggie handed him the pills under the table and all of a sudden Jughead felt as dirty as he ever had. 

Betty was in Veronica’s parents guest bathroom. Slumped over the sink, water she just splashed on her face, dripping from her forehead. Her head was spinning. The cold marble under her hands felt like an iceberg. She was sweating, cold, and hot at the same time. Her skin felt like it was peeling off but when she looked it was there. Her blue eyes looking into the mirror, she saw Chuck's brown.  
“What is going on Betty.”  
Betty breathed deep, “Go away, just go away”  
Now Chuck was seeing everything. Her skin, her eyes, he didn't have to remember the conversation with Jughead he knew this look. In the boys bathroom of school, probably the locker room. She wasn't sure. She couldn't tell. “I hate this too Betty, I hate that you're in my head that you know everything, that you feel everything, I want to be by myself”  
For a second Betty thought she could bargain “The pills cut us off” she felt more like she was bargaining with herself. Explaining her actions, rationalizing them.   
“Do you know what it's like to have you in my head all the time, seeing how you think of me”  
Chuck breathed deep, “I see what you think of me too Betty. I’m just some lats with muscles for brains. I'm unforgivable, but Reggie, Jason, all of them, you wanted to kill Jason because you thought he hurt Polly but ones you found out all's forgiven but he still put Polly down in that book,”  
“You started the book you see me as just points, a bad girl you can stick your dick in whenever you want”  
“The monster that drugged me and chained me up, tried to kill me, called me boy”   
Betty couldn't deny that, Shuttering at reliving that memory through Chuck's eyes. The terror of thinking he was about to die. “you want to degrade me, I want to degrade you this is the way to stop this”  
“This is not the way. We can talk. We can go back to Dr. Stigr. I know what drugs do to people.” Betty saw the flash of Chuck's mother. Kicking him out of the apartment when he was a child to get high. He slept outside, on the stairs that night like a dog.   
It was to much to handle. She backed up against the wall sinking down to the floor. Chuck wrapping an arm around her, sinking with her, “don't do this Betty”  
Between Sobs, there was a knock at the door Jugheads voice urgent. Betty got up unlocking the door. Jughead’s eyes were wild with fear when he saw Betty. Seeing her like this brought out the anger inside of him. There was nothing more he would like to do than hurt Chuck right now. To rip him from her head. He held Betty’s face in his hands. “Betty” he said.   
Her Blue eyes looked like a storm was raging behind them. He would give anything, do anything...desperate to calm her. He pulled the drugs from his pocket. The pills, holding them in front of her.   
“No, No, No” Chuck as screaming. 

“Dude” Mooses voice snapped him back. Chuck turned around seeing his team mate. Mooses browe up concerned, “Dude are you OK”  
Chuck felt the pill go down Betty's thought, than the haze, the black fog settle in. Looking at Moose, “Thought I saw something”   
Moose accepted that, nodding his head, suggesting they grab a bite to eat. But that night Chuck just wanted to go home. He knew he wouldn't be able to find Betty.


	22. Chapter 22

Mornings were now blurry, blurring into afternoons to whole days. One thing after the other. People were blurring. It was becoming more and more about the pills. “Betty”  
She turned around standing in her kitchen, her mother looking at her with eyes that did not recognize her own daughter.   
“Are you feeling alright dear” she put a hand to her forehead.   
Betty politely moved it away, “Yes” a fake smile practiced so many times it felt natural. Grabbing her bag, she waved her off. “Love ya mom Gotta get to school” she walked out the door as quickly as she could manage.   
As she walked she heard footsteps behind her. Looking over, her heart beginning to pound she saw Archie standing behind her. “Betty wait up” Archie looked like he saw a ghost. This wasn't the Betty he knew, not the one who told him to ask her to marry him when they were small children. Not the Betty he told he would never be good enough for, not the girl next door.   
She didn't like the way he was looking at her. It was the way she had been looking at herself in the mirror lately. Tears were beginning to well up and when she felt his warm palm holding the side of her cheek. She wanted to fall, just keep falling.   
Suddenly there was a car swerving, startling both of them. It was Chuck's muscle car, he got up his eyes were wild. “Betty stop this” he didn't even look twice at Archie who immediately put his body between them.   
“Back off Clayton” he commanded  
Chuck’s cold eyes looked half hazed over, like he had been crying. “You need to stop this Betty. This isn't the way”  
“Well if you stopped whatever it is your..”  
“WHAT I'M DOING” he had his arms thrown up he was yelling, He pointed at Betty, “She’s the one killing herself Andrews,” it stung both Betty and Archie’s heart. Archie closed his eyes for a second breathing deep remembering what he was dealing with. Chuck continued yelling in the streets, a neighbor across the street was looking through the window. “You and Jughead your all just sitting around watching well screw that, Betty” he looked dead at her.   
Suddenly she was scared, “Betty just get in the car,” he tried to calm the storm in his voice.   
Betty shook her head, “I don't want ot go with you”  
“Betty I'm not going to hurt you I’m going to take you to DR. Stigr we can figure this out. You're not in too deep”   
Archie looked at Chuck like he didn't recognize him. Chuck was trying to use their connection but it was to foggy, he just started yelling in his head, “you're not unfixable, you're not broken” It wasn't just Betty he was looking at but his mother too. What he wish he could of said to her.   
All Betty could do was scream. Both Archie and Chuck held their hands to their ears. Betty ran she took off. Legs pumping she didn't know where she was going or what she was doing but it was all she could do.   
Archie and Chuck were about to take off after her when Sheriff Keller's car stopped them. “Boys” he said. Chuck stopped hands up. Archie looked at the Sheriff, than back at Chuck.   
“Tell him” Chuck threatened.   
“Tell me what” the sheriff asked. Looking from one to the other.   
Archie breathed deep unsettled. “Sir” he looked at Sheriff Keller, “It's Betty Cooper, she’s in trouble”

…

Betty didn't realize where she was till she was there. Southside High. The school day had already started and it seemed like there was no one around. Standing in the parking lot she saw a familiar face. One of the serpents that ran with Jughead. Fangs, he looked nervous putting out a cigarette and lighting another. ‘Maybe he knows where Jughead is’ She was going to walk over to him.   
Suddenly she held back. A man who looked like he was in his late twenties, and way too well dressed to be on this part of town walked over to the young man. They were talking, she ducked behind a car watching. She may be strung out but she was still her mother's daughter, and her Nancy Drew nature didn't just go away overnight.   
Fangs took out a book from his book bag. Handing it to the guy. The older guy said something with a wicked smile and walked away, Betty’s eyes followed him.   
“Well, well if it isn't a little birdy”   
Startled she turned. There was a tall woman. Red lipstick and dark eyelashes. “Well, well, spying are we”  
“NOO I just, I need”   
“Who’s this” the young man who was just talking to Fangs came beside the woman.   
“III ahh”  
“I recognize you” he said his eyes looking her over uncomfortably. “Your the Lodge girl. I’ve seen you in the lobby before.”  
“Lodge you say” the woman said, Betty recognized their accents as French Canadian.   
“I really must be going” she rubbed her arm uncomfortable. The twins looked at one another.   
“We’ll take you home” Before Betty could react the woman's french manicured hand grabbed her arm, settling a vice grip that she winced at. Feeling as if the circulculation was going to cut off her arm the twins forced her into the back of a nearby car.


	23. Chapter 23

Chuck couldn’t shake the fear. It was so strong. Light a beacon in the night. Wherever Betty was she was afraid, very afraid. Sitting in Principle Weatherbee’s office, in the old leather chair next to Archie his foot was shaking. Hands gripping the arms. Archie couldn't look at him or anyone else in the room. Coach Clayton leaning on the window seal, Archie's mother on the other side of the desk sitting in a chair.   
Principal Weatherbee and the Sheriff in chairs behind the desk.   
“What exactly happened”  
Archie looked at Chuck.   
Chuck turned to the principle “Betty and I have a connection…” the adults in the room all exchanged looks except for Coach Clayton whose eyes were boring into his son. “You can ask Dr. Stigr about it, it’s what we working on in the woods when I got shot”   
“Can you describe this connection” the sheriff asked.   
Chuck looked at the Sheriff, “you wouldn't believe me if I did”  
“Doesn't matter explain” the Coach cut in.   
Father and son looking at one another. Everyone in the room felt the tension. Looking from his father to the Sheriff, “our minds are connected. It's like..we experience whatever the other is experiencing, whatever the other is feeling.”  
“Betty told me about it.” Archie said.   
“So why not tell us where she is” The Sheriff was looking from one young man to the other.   
Chuck looked at Archie. Whose head hung low, “Chuck took some pain pills they seemed to cut off the connection. Betty thought if she took some it would give her enough time to figure out how to cut off the connection. So she got some”  
“From who” Mrs. Andrews said shocked at her son's omission.   
“I dont know” Archie couldn't look at Chuck.   
One of the schools administrators knocked on the door coming in. She said gravely, “Principal Weatherbee, Betty Cooper has not shown up to any of her morning classes today.”  
The Sheriff took out his cell phone, “Agent Dale, we have a situation.” 

“Where is my daughter” Alice Cooper raged through the Sheriff's office. Demanding to know what was going on. Hal behind her. It was now only a few hours that his youngest daughter was missing, but he looked like he hadn't slept in days. The worst fear a parent could ever have settling into his features.   
“Mr. and Mrs. Cooper” Agent Dale stopped them. “I promise you we are doing all we can to find Betty.”  
Alice's wild eyes fell upon those seated in the waiting area. Chuck and his father, Archie and his mother who was on the phone with his dad. Dr. Stigr.   
“Those two, why are they here what to they know, you” she pointed at Chuck. She all but lunged at him, “you wanted to hurt Betty”  
“Lady back off my son” Coach Clayton shot up from his chair, putting his body between Chuck also now standing and Alice.   
“Alice come here” Hal wrapped his arms around her. She started crying. The Sheriff quickly ushering them into his office.   
Archie was texting Jughead trying to get a hold of him. 

…

Jughead and the Serpents.   
Jughead was standing with Toni, Fangs, and Ambrose. “Did any of you see anything.” Desperation, and fear in his voice. Every fiber of his being was panicking at the thought of Betty being hurt.   
“Where’s th last place they saw her” Fangs asked lighting a cigarette.   
“Archie said he last saw her running south.”  
Toni tried to keep a calm tone. She saw how this was effecting Jughead, “do you think she would of come here, looking for you”  
“Yeah” Jug dug his hands in his pockets.   
Fangs took a long draw. “I was in the parking lot till the second bell. I didnt see her”  
“What were you doing in the parking lot” Ambrose asked surprised.   
Fangs took another drag, “Waiting for my connect”  
“Your connect” Jughead was surprised.   
“Yeah he meets me here in front of the school I give him the paper he drops the stuff off a week later”  
“What's your connects name” Toni was making connections in her mind.   
“Why you wanna know what the hell”  
“Because by the time it would take Juggs girl to get here from the north side it would be the second bell, maybe your connect saw her got spooked and I don't know” Toni was making nervous gestures, “maybe they took her”  
Fangs eyebrows raised up and down as he took the last breath of nicotine putting the cigarette out, “He this french Canadian dude, Melvin he’s usually out of Montreal but he hangs out in that fancy hotel apartment shit up north”  
“He got any other places around town” Ambrose asked, “we could look”  
Fangs thought for a second. “Rumor has it he has a stash house out in the nature preserve by Sweetwater”  
“Do you know where it is”   
Fangs rolled his eyes, “Bro Its a rumor I don't know shit that's how it works with connects”   
In one motion Jughead grabbed Fangs by the color and forcing his fellow Serpent to lose his breath for a moment. Toni barely recognized Jughead in that moment. Words so drenched with danger, “I will kill anyone that lays a finger on her. Now you are going to tell me everything you know, that you’ve heard, that you even think about Melvin”

…  
This was not how she pictured her death. Truth she had never really thought about it before. But now she was so sure she was going to die. Tears streaming down her face. Her hands tied behind her back to the chair. Feet bound as well. Duct tape over her mouth. The man and woman had left her there for a moment.   
She could hear them arguing in the other room. You grabbed the wrong girl  
Now she was sure she was going to die. This was what real terror felt like.   
“I’m so sorry mom” she said to herself. 

“What did you say”   
Chuck turned around. His father looking at him. Not sure what was happening to his son. Chuck looked terrified. Coach Clayton had never seen his son like this before, it desterbed him to no end. Archie’s mom put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
Dr. Stigr looked at Chuck. “Chuck” he maneuvered in front of the coach. Putting both hands on the young man's shoulders. “Concentrate. Whatever your feeling hold onto it, think about grabbing onto it” Blue intense eyes felt like steel piercing Chucks pupils.   
Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath he threw himself into the terrified feeling. A tear coming down his eye. Agent Dale watching, concentrating on everything that was happening. Sheriff Keller was curious. Still skeptical.

Betty didn't want to die. She closed her eyes, seeing her family, friends, and Jughead. “Betty” she heard Chuck’s voice. “Listen to me Betty, I know you're scared, I know you think your going to die, but your not. I know it's hard Betty but I am here with Agent Dale, Dr. Stigr, the Sheriff were trying to help you. Open your eyes”  
“I don't want to” she whispered.   
“Please Betty” he pleaded in a way Betty head never heard anyone plead before opened his eyes.   
Betty looked around the room. 

“She’s in a cabin.”   
“Where” Agent Dale asked.   
“Chuck use all of the senses” Dr. Stigr said calmly.   
Chuck smelled the air.   
Betty looking around the room, out the window. There were some trees, a dirt road. Listening she could hear the River, she knew they were by the dam between Riverdale and Midvale.   
“She’s in a Cabin by the Sweetwater Dam”  
“Sheriff Keller went to his computer. Typing in information. “I have three cabins listed on the Riverdale Side and four by the Midvale side that are in that area”   
“Come on Betty”  
Betty heard Chuck, letting their connection grow. She opened her eyes and saw Dr. Stigr looking back at her.   
Chuck looked around the cabin. Hearing the French Canadian accents back and forth, She is more trouble than worth it, it's already hit the news  
Well we’ll have to get rid of her. But first we should have some fun  
Oh brother  
What you know I prefer Brunettes but I haven't had a blonde in a while. Might throw the police off if they think a pervert grabbed her.  
Brother you are a pervert

“Their going to hurt me” Chuck said. Suddenly the air felt like it was being sucked out of the room.   
Agent Dale’s eyes felt like lasers, he was concentrating. Putting his mind into the Amour twins body. What would they do? How would they do it? “Sheriff Keller who are those cabins registered to any names you don't recognize”  
Sheriff Keller looked stunned at Chuck. The small town Sheriff’s mind was still grasping at what was going on trying to comprehend. Looking back to his screen, he shook his head as if to clear water out of his ear. “Um...yes” There was indeed a name he couldn't recognize and no face to put it to.   
“What the address” Agent Dale grabbed his gun and badge.   
Chuck and Archie both got up. Coach Clayton and Archie's mom pulling them back. “You're not going anywhere” the two boys started pacing. 

Jughead, Fangs, Toni, and Ambrose parked their bikes just out of earshot of the cabin Fangs told them about. Toni had recommended that they not ride them up.   
“We don't have guns, right now stealth is more important than speed” she looked at Jughead who was shaking. Ambrose put his hand on his shoulder. “Man she doesn't want you to be killed over this. No one needs to die. We can do this.”   
Fangs pulled out his last cigarette. Saying before lighting it, “I’ll create a distraction, yall go in”  
“Fangs” Ambrose warned him, they had already lost Jinx to these people. Ambrose didn't need to see another of his friends go.   
“I know what I’m doing. Don’t worry. Yall just get in there and GET OUT” Fangs eyes met Jugheads. This was what Fangs wanted, and this was the best way to get Betty out alive. 

Betty tried to push the restraints tying her to the chair. “I wish I paid attention to I can't believe I survived or whatever that shows called” Chuck said in her mind.   
She never thought she would say this but for one's she was grateful for Chucks company. “Yeah me too” 

Chuck sat in the chair, his hands behind his back trying to break the invisible rope with all his strength. Coach Clayton, Archie, and Archie’s mom watching him. “Chuck” his dad tried to get his attention. Archie stopped him, “Coach I think he’s trying to help Betty”  
She felt stronger than ever. With both their strength fighting against the rope. Her skin began to bleed a little but she paid it no mind. Her will was strong. She was going to break these ropes, and Chuck the muscle for brains was going to help her. 

“HEY, HEY FRENCH BACON GET OUT HERE”

Betty Turned her head. Thinking who was that. The twins came out of the other room. Primrose looked out the window. Melvin’s eyes were all over Betty in a way she hated. Chuck was feeling like he wanted to get up and attack him.   
Primrose accent seemed amplified for some reason, “Its that boy”  
“What boy” Melvin ripped his eyes from Betty to his sister, looking out the window to his small down drug pusher. Fangs, throwing a rock aimed at the window. “GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW”  
Both Primrose and Melvin had to duck as the rock hit the glass of their window. “What the…” Melvin was fuming. He practically ran out of the door, taking the gun tucked in the back of his belt in hand. His sister followed him, “Melvin, don't do anything stupid”

Betty watched as the door swung open. Watching the scene unfold. Melvin walking down their stupe pointing the gun at Fangs.   
“What the hell are you doing here little boy”  
“Melvin” his sister screamed.   
A flash of fear crossed Fangs face but something in him stirred, “Hey you french fuck, you killed my boy Jinx didn't you”  
Melvin started laughing, “that scrawny little…”  
“Melvin” Primrose tried to grab her brother but he pushed her off of him. She fell back on the ground, looking up at her brother as if she did not recognize him.   
“Yes I killed him, he said no to me, so I used this gun to kill him myself”

There was the sound of a window opening. Not loud enough for them to hear it outside with the commotion but enough to startle Betty. She heard some shuffling, then she saw him. Jughead standing in the doorway, “Betty” he said, Followed by Toni, who quickly shushed both of them.   
Betty had never been so happy to see Jughead.  
He immediately held her face in his hands. “Were going to get you out of here”  
“Stay low” Toni warned them crouching so that she could peak just outside the window.   
“How did you…” Betty tried to ask but Jughead stopped her, using a pocket knife to cut her binds, “No time for the who, what, where, when, why Betty. We need to get out of here”

Chuck stood up. Coach Clayton, Archie, and Mary Andrews caught their breath. Startled. All he said was “Jughead”

“OH NO” Toni screamed  
The sound of a gunshot pierced the air. Jughead pulled Toni from the window back into the room.   
“Melvin” Primrose shouted, looking at her brother. Who looked back at the cabin, Telling her to shut up in French than asking if she heard that.   
Toni took Bettys hand leading her to the door. They tried to be quick but Melvin saw them. Pointing his gun, me made eye contact with Betty who was crouched, trying to run across the room to the other bedroom, where the window was. The escape. 

Chuck flew back. His father rushed over to him. Clutching his son. Checking his body for any sign of something wrong. “Chuck” he kept shouting. 

Jughead screamed like a wild animal. The bullet had hit Betty in the stomach. She fell back. Toni screamed. Her body frozen, eyes on the horror unfolding in front of her. 

That was when the sirens came. Ambrose came down on his motorcycle. He was supposed to be the getaway but Melvin saw him and shot him as well but missed. Amrose not knowing what else to do went straight for him, attempting to hit him with it. The sirens were getting closer. Melvin jumped out of the way and Ambrose jumped off his bike, he had lost control and it was going straight for the River now. 

The Sheriff's car came to a screeching halt. Sheriff Keller and Agent Dale jumped out of the car, their guns drawn. “Put the Gun down Amour” Agent Dale commanded.   
Melvin his face smug pointed the gun at Dale. But before he could get the shot off, Sheriff Keller hit him in the leg. 

Primrose went to her brother holding him back, “Melvin please” Melvin got up with the gun making one last attempt to Shoot, But Sheriff Keller wouldn't let him. He shot him in the stomach this time. 

Other officers were on the scene. Their guns as well, commanding Primrose to back off. One started questioning Ambrose. Agent Dale made a b line to the cabin. His gun drawn at Toni and Jughead. “She’s been shot” Jughead was trying to apply pressure to the wound. A tear began forming in his eye.   
“Betty Cooper, this is Agent Dale.” he made eye contact with her. “You're going to live”


	24. Chapter 24

That was all Betty remembered. Next thing she knew she woke up in a hospital bed, her mom and dad at her side. Alice Cooper had not let her daughter's hand go since they let her and Hal in her room. The moment Betty squeezed her hand she looked down at her daughter, thought she was now a young woman, all Alice could see was her baby's face looking back at her. “Betty” she engulfed her in a hug. Hal was holding her to. “Baby” he said.   
“I’m ok” Betty looked around the room. There were flowers everywhere. But she wasn't looking for flowers. She was looking for Jughead.   
“What happened” she asked.   
Her parents looked at each other. Alice would take the lead as usual. “You were shot by those drug dealers.”  
“where's Jughead” Betty knew her parents wouldn't voluntarily give that information.  
“He’s fine” Hal said, in truth he wanted to rip of Jugheads head right now. “He is with his foster family”  
“He’s not here”  
“We thought it best that only family visit...for now” Alice tried to sooth her daughter. “You're recovering from a gunshot” her father added. 

Chuck could feel the wound in his side. He tried working out but he couldn't go all in like he liked to. Taking a break, sitting on the bench he breathed deep. He could feel Bettys mothers hand holding his own. It felt both suffocating and reassuring. Like a baby being swaddled. 

Betty looked up, past her parents talking. There was Chuck. Their psychic link still intact. The shirtless teenager looked back at her in the hospital bed. It felt strange. Betty looking at herself in a hospital gown, laid up in bed through Chuck’s eyes. Simply he said. “Pops”

Veronica, Archie, Kevin and Jughead were all four sitting in a booth at Pops. They had all gotten a text from a number they, except Veronica and Archies caller ID didn't recognize telling them all to be at Pops.  
No one was saying a word. Kevin and Jughead had a healthy distance between them in the booth. Jughead was leaning over, wrestling his head on his folded arms. Veronica was looking at him sympathetically. He hadn't slept in days. Archie didn't fare any better. Looking out his bedroom window, expecting to see the girl next door. But it was just black. He was leaning back in his letterman jacket. Trying not to look at anyone. His arm lounging on the booth behind Veronica.   
“Ok the silence is killing me” Kevin couldn't take it any longer.   
Before anyone could speak the little bell over the door at pops rang. In walked Chuck Clayton. All of their heads spun around. Jughead sitting up in his chair. Chuck walked over taking a loose chair and setting it at the table. Pop came over and took his order, Vanilla milkshake.   
Bettys drink of choice. 

Of Betty's nearest and dearest Archie had been the last person to see Chuck and what he witnessed. He was still trying to process. Chuck looked at all of them.   
Betty smiled looking around the diner table at all of her friends. “I know you guys have a  
lot of questions” at Jughead. Chuck letting Betty take control of his body, grabbed Jugheads hand. Unsettling everyone at the table. Especially Kevin. His eyebrow raised he looked at Veronica wondering if there were many things she might want to fill him in on.   
“Juggy” Betty said. 

Back in the hospital room Chuck was holding Bettys hand. “You realize how this looks right” he knew it before she could think it. “Never mind, this is your show”

Jughead was as stone still as a statute. Looking at the expression on Chuck’s face, he didn't recognize him. But he felt like he had seen it somewhere else before. “Betty” he asked cautious.   
“Yeah” Chuck said dreamily than with all seriousness he squeezed Jugheads hand, “I want you to know I am ok, I’m fine.”  
Kevin looked at Archie and Betty. “Am I in a dream”  
Veronica shushed him.   
Jughead tried to process everything. “Betty I tried”  
“Its Ok I know, I’m being discharged tomorrow come see me than” Chuck turned grabbing Archie’s hand as well.   
Kevin gasped  
“Archie,” Chuck looked at Veronica. “V”   
“Betty are you in any pain”  
“A little but it's manageable. Their going to bring some pills soon so my link with Chuck will be severed soon”  
“Link..” Kevin was trying to gather all the information he could   
“Archie and Jughead can fill you in later, I just need to know what happened, what’s happening in Riverdale”  
Jughead couldn't take it any longer. He jumped up.   
“Jughead” Chuck said surprised, “Jug..” Jughead practically sprinted to the door. It didn't take Chuck's body long to catch up to him. “Jug”   
Jughead pulled his arm away from the jock, kind of being possessed by his girlfriend's hand. “Chuck”  
“It's me Betty” Betty's words tried to reassure him, but all he could focus on was Chuck's voice. This was just to much to process. He threw up his hands, “I can’t, this” he looked into Chuck's eyes, “I can't do this like this” He got on the back of his bike, revving the engine he went as fast as the motorcycle could take him. 

Chuck could feel Bettys pain, as she cried in her hospital bed. In one place she was alone. Sobbing into her hands. In another Chuck was with her putting an arm around her. Outside of Pops she was in Chucks body crying in the parking lot. 

Archie, Kevin, and Veronica sat inside watching what was happening outside. Chuck Clayton, ride the chuckwagon himself was crying in the parking lot of Pop’s Chocklit diner watching Jughead leave. Momentarily their observations were disrupted by a waitress dropping off the milk shake. Veronica paid for it. Kevin looked at Archie and Veronica, “OK” His eyes were filled with fury at what he just witnessed, his hand made a motion around the table, “Everything with this is wrong”

Archie breathed deep, confused, he turned to Veronica looking, pleading into Veronica’s eyes. She turned to Kevin, “Were going to need some onion rings”


	25. Chapter 25

Jughead had kept his distance while Betty was in the hospital. There were things he needed to do. His dad was released from prison. Why. Jughead didn't know. He wouldn't roll on the Serpents, he knew that much. But they don't just let people out of Prison, especially after their involvement in a murder.   
The older and younger Jones were looking at their new place. A new trailer in Greendales Parkside trailer park. His father had not said much. Just that he had a job at Pop’s as a busboy. He told Jug, “hey, at least the fries are free’  
Jughead could never turn down free food.   
“What you think”  
“Its better than sleeping under the stairs at school”   
The father and son exchange humorous glances, FP spoke”always looking on the bright side Jug”  
“Thats me, Mr. Brightside”  
“I hated that song than, I hate it now...you talk to Betty yet”  
Jughead couldn't look at his dad. “No, Coopers have closed ranks right now”  
“You could ask Chuck..”  
“No” Jughead said his eyes brunig. His dad backed off a little. Jughead looked down at his feet apologetically. His hands in his jacket, “he stopped by Pops, I saw him...Betty tried but I couldn't talk to her through him”  
“You need to talk to her Jug”  
“Dad” Jughead looked at him, His father interrupting him, “You just need to talk to her, that’s it. She’s been through alot, this...psychic link thing, getting kidnap…”  
“Drugs I gave her” Jughead said more to hurt himself than his father. He put his ego before what was best for Betty. He knew that. He knew he had to own up to that. 

“Heard you two moved”  
Both Jones’s turned around. There was Toni standing, her hands in her serpent jacket. FP looked from her to Jughead, than back at Toni, smiling at her politely. After all she was a neighborhood kid. “Hey Toni”  
Toni knew the reputation of FP. He was one of the baddest SOB’s the serpents ever produced. Their leader. But she didn't look intimidated, to her he was just another serpent. Trying to get by like the rest of them. “Hey FP, heard you got out”  
“Yeah, talked to your cousin.” he looked at Jughead, “I’m going to go check on a few things, remember what I told you” he said before walking into the house. Turning to Toni, “Good to see you Toni:”  
“You too FP”  
They were alone. Jughead hadn't seen her sans the thing with the Amour twins. Toni took it as she was going to need to be the one to break the silence. “Betty ok” she asked.   
“She’s was released from the hospital”  
Toni took that as he hadn't been by to see her. “Jughead, are you ok”  
Jughead looked long and hard at Toni. He knew he couldn't bullshit his way past her and she wouldn't let him turn heel and run. “I realised, I’m not who I thought I was”  
Toni’s expression didn't change, she took a step closer, “Jughead, no ones perfect, people screw up all the time, but you love Betty and she loves you and we both know she would be dead right now if you haven't climbed through that window.”  
“She got shot. Fangs got shot, Ambrose nearly got shot” it came out more head than he intended to.   
“All three of them are still breathing. Fangs is finally out of the smuggling game. They have Jinx’s killers. Jughead if you hadn’t of done something the Amours would of killed all of us. They would of killed Betty.” She was looking at him, her face pleading with him.   
“That’s not everything” he said. Taking a second to look out at the road. Than back at her. “I gave her drugs to try and stop this connection thing to Chuck”  
This took Toni back a little, she thought it over for a second, “you were doing what you thought was right at the time”  
“What I thought was right was to get my girlfriend hooked on drugs because I was jealous”  
“You saw her in pain and you wanted to help her”  
“God” Jughead shook his head, “there is no point in arguing with you.”  
She shrugged her shoulders, “It's because I’m always right”


	26. Chapter 26

Betty was now in her own bed. At the hospital she couldn't wait to go home, and be in her own bed. But now she couldn't wait to go home. Chuck and her were trying some meditative practices that Dr. Stigr had given them while she was in the hospital. They would help them control the link, instead of the link controlling them. They were trying them now at it seemed to be working to a degree. But sometimes she did use the link to just enjoy some fresh air. 

But there was still one thing, or one person missing from her recovery. Jughead. She was looking at her phone, for any sign of him. Nothing. 

Polly was down stairs, her two young baby twins were were in their little playpen her parents set up in the living room. She could hear them discussing Betty in the other room. Their voices wre tense. Her phone buzzed and she saw the Now flash across the screen. 

Polly looked down at her twins, their pacifiers in their mouth. She looked at them. “Mommy is really sorry about this, but she swears its for a good cause” with both hands she hesitantly she took both passapphires and ran. The twins of course as expected cried. Alice and Hall came out, “Polly” her mother said.   
Polly ran around the corner, “thank you guys for getting them, I have to use the bathroom”  
Alice and Hall looked at each other one taking a baby and the other taking a baby trying to calm them. 

Betty heard the noises going on downstairs, before she could get up to investigate their in the window was Jughead opening up. Her heart nearly beat out of her body. “Jughead” she said as he came through her window.   
“Betty” he said like he just realized all over again how beautiful she was.   
She got up, they embraced. Her arms around his neck. He squeezed her body close to him. Savoring her scent. She pulled back a little kissing him. It was clear to her, this kiss was different than all the other ones.   
“Betty, we don't have a lot of time.” They sat down on the bed.   
“How”  
“It doesn't matter, we need to talk, I have something to tell you” She held his hand keeping it close to her. “What’s going on Jug”  
“My dad’s out”  
“That's great news”  
“Yes but, I’m moving to Greendale. I’ll still be able to go to Southside High but I won't be living in Riverdale”  
“Jug” she took the information in. He was saying it like he was telling her he had a cancer diagnoses.   
There was a long moment between them. They could both feel the distance, “Betty” he looked into her eyes, and they were so beautiful, warm, and he knew with what he was going to say next would cause tears in them. “Betty we need to break up”  
Betty felt like the air was sucked out of her body, “Jug”

Chuck was in Dr. Stigr’s office. Breathing, in and out holding, in and out till suddenly he felt his body convulsed a little in a pain he wasn't quite sure how to process. It was similar to his mother. Dr Stigr looked at him. Chuck went back to breathing, trying to clear his mind. He didn't want to feel this, he didn't want to see this, or hear it. It felt to intimate. So painful. 

Jughead got up. As did Betty. He closed his eyes for a second before turning back to her. “Betty I love you, but I can't be with you anymore.” 

Betty head to sit on the bed. Her legs felt like they were going to give out under her. “Jughead” tears were swelling. 

This was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He continued, “I’m not the man you deserve. I need time, and I need space to be…”  
“Why are you doing this” Betty asked, her emotions felt like they were playing ping pong between sad and angry.   
His eyes were heavy, he saw what he was doing to her. “Betty I can't just pretend like nothing happened and go back to auto pilot after what happened. I tried but Fred Andrews was shot. Jinx is dead, you got shot”  
“I’m fine” She tried to convince herself. But she was far from fine.   
Jughead sat on the bed next to her. Keeping a little more distance than usual. “Betty you’ve been going through something that happened to you. This thing with Chuck, I should've helped you, I should've talked with you instead of giving you drugs looking for a quick fix.” In his head he was thinking of a thousand situations, what he would have done differently. 

Dr. Stigr was having Chuck breath in and out. His accent heavy and cool eyes were bearing into the young man. “Chuck Focus on your breath, try to think of here, and now” Chuck was trying to think of anything other than the ach in his heart, than of Betty’s love for Jughead, her fear, her anger, and sorrow. 

“Jughead, don’t do this, don't go” her hand reached out to his face. Her skin felt so warm against his. He closed his eyes for a second. Taking a breath, gathering his resolve. When he opened his eyes again. She felt the final nail in the coffin. “Goodbye Betty” he hot up. Walking back to the window. Looking back at her. He felt like he was dying inside. 

Watching as he went she tried to keep it together till he was gone. She didn't know why but she kept breathing in and out, in and out focusing on where she was. She just sat there breathing in and out. Trying to keep her emotions at bay.


	27. Chapter 27

FP’s first day at work went as well as he thought it would. Wipe down tables, clean plates, wash dishes, pour some coffee once in awhile. But the hardest part was not smoking. The only thing he wanted more than a drink was a cigarette but Pop had no time for either.   
He looked up at the clock. The After school rush was about to start.   
In walked the first bunch. Trev Brown and a couple of guys walked in. Ethel Muggs and Dilton Doyle walked in. That peaked his interest a little. But in walked the very bulldog he was waiting for.   
Reggie Mantle, in his leather jacket and blase attitude. Moose Mason was with him, and a couple of other jocks in letterman jackets. The whole time FP tried to keep out of their way but stay as observant as possible. Picking up pieces of the conversation.   
“Dude you hear about Betty.”  
“Crazy man”  
“I heard her and Chuck have some weird connection thing”  
“Didn’t the Serpents save her”  
“I heard her and that Jughead kid broke up”  
“The kid with the hat”  
“Yeah him”  
“I thought she was fucking Clayton and Andrews and that’s why they kept fighting all the time”  
FP was twisting the water out of a towel. Pretending like it was all of their scrawny punk necks.   
“Son, you OK”  
Pop’s voice had shook FP out of his violent trance. “Yeah, why”   
Pops looked down at his hands, FP had been twisting so hard, the corse dirty towel had grained against his skin so hard a little blood was dripping down onto the counter. “Sorry about that” FP moved fast to wipe it away grabbing some cleaning fluid and spraying it.   
Pops watched FP, giving him as best a reassuring look as he could he told him to take his fifteen.

Grateful for the fresh air FP was also delighted to see Reggie standing in the parking lot. Instagramming his new car. “Nice wheels” he said.   
The teen took a little taken aback. Putting his phone away, and his hands in his pockets. “Yeah its nice”  
“Daddy get you an early birthday gift”  
Slighted Reggie said, “I bought it myself”  
“Really” FP gave as convincing a surprised look as he could walking around the car, admiring it. “You know, your dad’s company took a hard it, after it went down with Clifford Blossom. Probably can't afford a car like this, and you, I don't know of many jobs in high school that pay this much.”  
Reggie felt his palms dampen with sweat. “Look man I don't want any trouble I’m just trying to get home”  
“Same as me” FP said walking over to Reggie. “So I’m going to be blunt, I know you’ve been to the White Wyrm. I know you’ve met a guy.” FP’s eyes felt like fire. Reggie shifted his weight. He was not use to being caught. “I know who that guy works for too”  
Reggie’s face went white. “I think it's best if I go”  
FP put a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. Reggie looked at it like something vile had dared touch him. “You can get out”  
Flashing before his eyes, Reggie saw it all. Every possible outcome of what it meant to cross Hiram Lodge and he knew, nothing was worth that. “Mr. Jones” Reggie said like a man receiving a death sentence. “I would hate it if something messed up your parole or happend to you. I think it's best if I leave now” Reggie broke away getting in his car as quickly as possible.   
FP watched the fancy foreign sports car roar off into the fall’s night sky. 

 

Kevin and Veronica were the first people she told about the break up. They were ready. Veronica provided a safe place from home, and even got her mother to guilt Alice and Hal into letting their daughter spend the night. Kevin brought a tub of everything chocolaty, peanut buttery and full of Sugar.   
“I think tonight we should start with a classic” He clicked on the Netflix list. “I’m thinking Casablanca or if you want a laugh, maybe my big fat greek wedding, or if you're in the mood for blood..”  
“Kevin let's back up” Veronica put up her hand, “Betty what do you want to watch”  
Betty’s blue eyes were red, pupils dilated, she looked half dead. “Walking dead”  
Kevin shrugged his shoulders, “Interesting choice”

Chuck was applying the final sketches to a zombie apocalypse comic. It was a group of black college students driving back to school in a southern historically black college from spring break trying to get through a small Klan town where the residents had all become zombies.   
“Social commentary” Betty said looking over his shoulder.   
Chuck looked at her a little startled, “Betty, um”  
“I don't know why you're here but you know what happened with Jughead”  
Cautiously, Chuck looked at Betty. “I’m surprised you’re not trying to, I still don't know what to call it.” He was sitting at his work desk. The little mini studio he had set up in his room.   
Betty was walking around casually looking at things. Knowing what everything, was, its purpose, how it got there, what it meant. The Suicide Squad poster over his bed. She pointed at it, “You know that movie sucked.   
Chuck laughed, “what can I say, I’m always rooting for the villains I guess...Maybe it's because everyone thinks I am one.”  
Betty sat down on his bed, facing him. “Look Chuck, I...you make my blood boil.” She was going to say hate, but that word felt so thrown around, these days. “They way you treated Veronica, Ethel,”  
His muscles were tense and he wanted to throw up his hands and launch into her. What about you miss perfect?  
But of course she knew what he was thinking and he took Stigrs advice, and just kept his mind clear and open. Watching as she talked. “Humiliating me in front of everyone at my...Jughead’s birthday...causing a lot of trouble and your general treatment of me and other human beings, but…”  
Now he was caught of guard, “I am sorry for drugging you, almost drowning you, but I am not sorry you got kicked off the football team. It's a privilege to lead by example”  
The last line was like getting punched in the gut but in a good way. It was the truth, it was what his father said to him when he got captain on his middle school football team. He had always waved it off as just words, but it wasn't till it was taken away from him that he truly understood what it meant.  
“I’m sorry for everything too Betty.” His dark brown eyes looked into her steely blue eyes, “I mean it, I’m sorry for all the vindictive petty and evil ways I tried to hurt you and other people.”  
Betty smiled, “The one thing I’ve take from this situation with us Chuck is that no matter what, everyone’s just trying to get by, everyone's sick and wounded and looking for shelter, for a safe place.”  
Thinking those words over Chuck breathed deep, “I know how much you miss him”  
Betty nodded, “I love him Chuck”  
“He loves you too, but Betty I think he needs time to heal. You both do”  
“Yeah and what about you”  
Chuck looked at some sketches, “Right now, taking it a day at a time”

“How can you watch this” Kevin asked taking another stress bight of Chunky Monkey ice cream.   
Betty and Veronica looked over at him, then at each other with a little laugh, “If you want we can watch something else”  
“NO” Kevin put up both hands, one still grasped around the spoon. “NO I have to see this to the bitter, bitter, bitter end”  
“We haven’t even gotten to Negan” Betty said with little hope for her friend.   
“Dont spoil it B” Veronica said taking a bite of Popcorn. Her phone buzzing she looked at the screen. “Its Archie,” She looked over at Betty, “is it”  
“More the merrier, but tell him to stop by Pop’s first for onion rings”  
“And milkshakes” Kevin added.   
Veronica typed the instructions away. Betty looked at her friends. She couldn’t help but feel like someone was missing.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.   
“That was fast” Veronica said impressed. “Smithers” she yelled out, “please see who it is”

Before Smithers could even say anything, Reggie Mantle barged through, “HIRAM” he bellowed.   
“Reggie” Veronica, Kevin, Betty and in Bettys conscious Chuck exclaimed.   
“Veronica” Reggie looked at his classmate, his eyes wild. “Where’s your dad” he demanded

“I’m right here Mantle” Hiram in his robe said, annoyed. His eyes were dark and full of rage.   
“WE NEED to talk” Reggie strode towards him.   
“What the hell..” Veronica took a step forward. No one went after her father in this manor in her presence.   
Hiram held up his hand indicating Veronica to stop. “Mantle and I will be in my study, its clear he needs a some man to man advice”

The three looked at each other as the two men, one young, and one old walked into her father's private study.   
“What the hell was that about” Kevin’s curiosity was peaking.  
“I don't know but I know one thing, we sure as hell will find out”

“What the hell do you think your doing” Hiram asked in a low tone shutting the door and locking it. No doubt his daughter and her friends were out there listening in.   
“FP” REggie shouted  
“KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN” Hiram bellowed over Reggie pointing at the door.

Veronica, Kevin and Betty had all their ears pressed against the door. 

Reggie’s eyes were crazed, “FP knows” Reggies eyes were serious, his hands were gripping the back of a chair.   
“FP” Hiram practically laughed the name out of his mouth. “So what” he sat down seemingly unaffected by Reggies revil.   
Reggie threw one hand up, “he fucking know I run drugs for you”  
Hiram shot up, “I said to keep your voice down”

All three pulled back, getting away from the door. All they could hear was shouting. But all if what they heard was to true…Chuck and Bettys minds were working together. The buding journalist and jock extrodiner. Gathering information quickly like a computer compiling data. 

Suddenly there was a scuffle and Reggie flung the door open, he had a busted lip. He didn't even acknowledge the three there when made a b line for the door past them.   
Hiram was on the floor, clutching his stomach. It was clear Reggie clocked him a good one in the gut. Veronica went over to her father, asking if he was all right.   
Like lighting, Betty pulled out her phone calling one number, luckily it picked up on the first ring. “Agent Dale, Its Betty Cooper, you need to get to the Lodge residence quick and put an APB out on Reggie Mantle.”  
Hiram looked Betty in the eyes, something sinister within them. In a tone that caused his doting daughter to recoil from him as if he was a monster wearing her father's skin he said, “I wish you hadn’t of done that”  
He got up and was walking toward Betty when Hermione Lodge appeared gun in hand pointed at her husband. “Hiram dear, I think you better stop”  
Hiram looked at Hermione, Kevin thought for a second he might rush her though Smithers was behind her, with a bat in hand. Practically daring him to take a step forward. Make his day. 

Chuck had grabbed his jacket and keys from down stairs, before his father could demand to know where he was going he was out of the door. “What are you doing” Betty asked him. Chuck could hear her voice in his head, he pictured her sitting shotgun next to him, “I’m going after Reggie”  
“Don’t” Betty warned him,   
“I’m just going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid”  
Betty threw up her hands, in a frustrated manner, “I don't know who’s worse you, me or Archie”  
“Archie” Chuck said offended, “Why would you bring Archie into this”

Chuck tried to think of places Reggie would go, where would he keep his stash. There was one place that stuck out in his mind. Betty had already told Agent Dale where it was. Reggie’s locker in the boys locker room.


	28. Chapter 28

As expected Agent Dale and Sheriff Keller found a bag of evidence in Reggie Manteles locker. Chuck saw them coming out of the School. Now there was only one other place he thought Reggie would go. 

“The woods” Betty said to Archie as they drove. He looked over here. “The woods” he asked, “That's pretty broad”  
“Just drive in that direction” she said.   
Veronica was in the back seat. She watched as Archie looked at Betty. Concerned, but it wasn't the kind of concerned friends have for one another. It was something deeper more intimate. 

Chuck remembered one place Reggie would go. The one place that Reggie was able to find his pack. To become a wolf. As his hands gripped the steering wheel he kept giving direction under his breath, 

“LEFT” Betty shouted.   
Archie turned the wheel causing Veronica to shift her weight in the car. “Archie try to be careful” she said. Gripping the steering wheel Archie said, “we have to help Reggie”   
Betty was checking her phone and keeping her connection with Chuck, “Kevin said the Sheriff has Hiram in custody. I’m keeping Agent Dale in the loop” 

Sitting on a stump he had a gun in hand. Thanks to Dilton he had gotten it a while back when he started his dalliance with Hirams drug business. His right hand held it turning it over weighing his options. He heard the car coming down the dirt road and he saw who it was. He hung his head back down. Chuck jumped out of his car barely putting it in park. “Reggie he yelled”

Betty saw Reggie raise his head through Chucks eyes. “Hey Chuck” he said nonchalantly. “Reggie put the gun down”

Veronica and Archie looked at Betty. Betty snapping out of it barked orders at Archie. Who followed them quickly. Chuck had his hands out in places Reggie could see. “Reg, bro, what are you doing.” 

Reggie’s eyes looked scared. The kind of scared where your body shuts down. Mind hones in on one thing. “Chuck. Its over man”

“No its not over” Chuck said. The other car approached. Betty, Veronica, and Archie got out. 

“Reggie man put the gun down, please” Archie shouted . Standing next to Chuck. 

“Its ok Reggie my father is in custody.” Veronica said. 

Reggie laughed maniacally, “yeah we both know walls wont stop your father.”

“Reggie please just put the gun down” Betty tried, “Agent Dale and Sheriff Kelle are on their way. They will help you. You can help them put away Hiram Lodge for life.”

“He will kill me” Reggie said the veins in his heck showing. 

“No he wont.” Veronica tried to reassure him but even she didn't believe her own words. 

As they spoke Sheriff Keller nad Agent Dale pulled up. “Reginald Mantle” Sheriff Keller said gun drawn. “Put it down son”

Agent Dale put his body in between Keller and Reggie. “No need for that Sheriff.” he made eye contact with Reggie. His hands in the air. “Reggie. Its ok” he said calmly. Chuck, Betty, Archie and Veronica were looking at each other. “Your friends are here” Agent dale continued taking steps towards Reggie. Slowly. Like a stalking cat. Light on his feet. “Hiram Lodge is not going to get away. He is in custody and he is facing a long time. We know he’s been using you. Praying on a scared young man to do his dirty work.” 

Betty looked at the Agent amazed by his ability to calm a scared man with a gun. Watching as the FBI agent got close enough extending his hand. “Please Reggie, help us help you. Help us put Hiram where he belongs. Prison” Reggie shifted his weight, everyone held their breath not sure if he was going to turn the gun on himself or on them. Breathing a sigh a relief as he put the gun in the agents hand. Walking him to the car. Chuck caught his eye as did Archie, the look on his face was a mix of emotions. Agent Dale looked back at them. “Everything will be ok. Go home” 

The wind swept and some fallen leaves ruffled. Betty couldn't help but sigh and let out a cry from the sorrow she had cultivated as of late. Archie immediately folded his arms around her. Chuck felt it. The warmth flowing over him from Archies hug to Betty. She felt the feeling of home, of safety. A small smile even formed on his lips the same that Betty had. Till Betty saw through Chuck’s eyes. Veronica’s look of worry over her. 

Chuck walked over to Veronica. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it when she saw her big brown eyes. “I know” she said. Knowing what she had suspected for a long time. That Archie Andrews may feel like her soul mate. But she was not his only.


	29. Chapter 29

Betty sat on her bed. A month had past and the snowflakes had just started to fall. No word from Jughead, except for a postcard here or there. But nothing of substance. In truth she was starting to feel like she was more of an afterthought now. Also her and Veronica had been hanging out less and less. Her and Archie were fighting and her mom was making plans for them to move back to New York City. She sighed. She could hear her mom and Polly down stairs. Thanksgiving was in the books and Polly was going to make this the best Christmas ever for the twins. Taking a deep breath she walked down the stairs. 

Chuck was in Pops. Having you own emotional turmoil and someone elses was a lot to bear. He was drowning in french fries. He knew carbs were a no no right now on off season but he didn’t care tonight. Besides it was a small order. Though Pop’s managed to drop a few extras on everyone’s plate. Especially when he saw them look so lonesome.   
“Don't worry Pop. I’m a lone wolf”  
Betty thought it sounded like something Jughead would say. Chuck rolled his eyes at no one in the diner.   
His link to Betty strengthened for a moment as he heard the bell and in walked Veronica. She looked at him and smiled. Walking over he looked around as if wondering did Betty magically appear. Could she see her too?  
“Hi Pop” she said taking the seat at the bar next to him. “Onion fries to go please”   
“You got it” he said with a smile.   
Veronica turned to Chuck. 

Betty was sitting in her kitchen. The gingerbread cookie cutter in her hand. Her mother and Polly in the other room. She was looking into her best friends eyes. 

Chuck nodded. “She’s here”   
Veronica sighed. Looking at the bag of onion rings to go set before her. Than back at him. Knowing his brown were really Betty’s greenish blue hue. “I love you Betty. I love Archie and I love Riverdale but I need to leave. Archie is going to be here in a minute. And I’m going to break his heart. I need you to be there for him.” she kissed Chucks cheek. Whispering in his ear to Betty, “I love you Betty Cooper.”

Right than Archie walked in. Looking at the two. Veronica walked over to him. Taking him to the booth. Chuck watched out of the corner of his eyes. He felt Betty’s turmoil. He felt her grab her father's car keys. He stayed there. Taking another sweet potato treat. 

By the time Betty got there. Veronica had left. She was not surprised. She had watched her go. Chuck nodded his head towards the booth in the back. The booth she and Archie sat in the night before their first day of school sophmore year. The one they met Veronica at. Archie looked up at her. Trying to hold back a tear. She sat down across from him. Taking his hand into hers.   
Chuck got up. Putting his money on the counter. Walking out he looked at the pair. He started doing his breathing exercises. Clearing his mind.


	30. Chapter 30

Ten years later Betty was standing in the bridal suite of New York's most lavish hotel in a white dress. Something new, something borrowed, and something blue. She smiled. Polly and Veronica besstie her in their bridesmaids gown. 

“I’m going to go tell Dad your ready” she said making her exit. 

Veronica and Betty hugged. “I’m so happy for you two. I never thought I would actually see the day.”

“Your not…”

“Me no.I have Paris.” she kissed Betty’s cheek. “And Milan, London, L.A. Mexico City.”   
They both laughed.  
“But tonight Betty Cooper New York City is all yours.”   
There was a mock at the door the two turned there was Kevin. He swooned when he saw Betty. “ you are a dream come true Betty”   
“Thanks Kevin” she said.   
Kevin shook his head “as your liaison between bride and groom I have to inform you everyone is in place it’s time.”   
She smiled broadly “both of you goni will be one minute”  
“Ok” Veronica and Kevin said excitedly taking their exit.   
Betty turned around smelling the scent of freshly baked cookies. She smiled Chuck stood there. He was in the kitchen of his home in California. Holding his baby daughter. “ I thought you would be nervous. Remember my wedding.”  
Betty laughed”of course I did I had to say your vows for you. You couldn’t stop looking at Nancy’s face”   
“It was like seeing her for the first time all over again. I’m not sure how Archie will handle it.”  
Betty laughed “I think we’ll manage”   
They hugged. “If you need me you got me” he said. 

There was a knock at the door. “Come in” both Betty and Chuck said. 

Jughead walked in. “Oh shit” chuck said 

“Chuck” Betty chastised him but to Jughead it looked like she just said their former classmates name. 

“Don’t worry” he put up his hands. “I’m not here to whisk the bride away on my bike.” He took a step in. “I just wanted to give you something.” He pulled out a note her name scribbled in Archie’s handwriting “Archie thought Kevin might read this so he asked me to do it.” 

Betty smiled “oh Juggy” they hugged lingering in the embrace a little longer than just friends do. “Thank you” 

He smiled. How could he not looking into those eyes. “We will always have Brooklyn” she laughed at their inside joke. 

Jughead kissed her on the cheek. “I know you Betts. Your heart was always in Riverdale” he stepped back. “I got to go best man and all” 

Betty thought about saying something but couldn’t find the words. Chuck chimes in. “See ya out there Jones” 

Jughead brow raised. “Hhhhhey Chuck” his eyes rolled. The door closing behind him. 

Betty looked at the Chuck no one could see but her beside her. He pointed at the note. Reading it she was filled with joy. Setting it down she looked at Chuck again. “I’m ready”


End file.
